


Various Storms and Saints

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex Slave Castiel (Supernatural), Sexual Slavery, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Slave Castiel (Supernatural), Slave Trade, Slavery, Switch Sam, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Sam had spent most of his life praying and hoping that angels were real. It wasn't until he had reunited with Dean and started hunting again that he found out that his faith had been right all along. But the good news comes with an ugly side because the very angel that Sam and Dean met happens to be a run away slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where would I be without Tori, Outoftheashes? The answer is no where. Any time I need help with Sam, she is there to help me. So Thanks Tori!!

The ghost hunt had been relatively simple which, to be honest, was refreshing. The last few hunts that the boys had been through had just seemed... difficult. It made Sam second guess if this one was truly over. He hoped it was though. This town was no different than other towns he had been in but he felt eager to leave it.

Not after a good night's sleep though. After Dean had been thrown a few times by their ghost that evening, Sam was sure his brother was looking forward to their motel bed too.

"Hey Sammy, you done digging yet?"

Sam paused in his work, jabbing his shovel into the dirt again. He looked up at his brother with a hefty glare. There Dean was sitting beside the flashlight drinking a beer. "No, I'm not done digging," he grumbled. "You're free to help anytime, Dean."

"You know I would... But that ghost threw me really fucking bad..." Dean took a sip of his beer and held it in Sam's direction. "Want some?"

"Yeah, well that's life. Suck it up," Sam said without heat or meanness. He was really just glad that Dean wasn’t truly hurt. He looked up at his brother and eyed the beer in his hand. He reached out to take it. "I'm not giving this back, just so you know. I deserve the rest of this beer."

"There's a whole one for you right here," Dean countered.

"Give it up then," Sam said. He knew he was being bossy. But he also knew Dean wasn't as hurt as he was making out to be. "Or are you gonna make me climb out of this hole and take it from you?"

"Someone's in a _mood_," Dean said and passed the already open beer to Sam. "It's not like _you_ were thrown around like a damn rag-doll tonight."

Sam resisted the urge to pull Dean into the hole with him. Just barely, though. With every sentence out of Dean's mouth the suspicion that he was fucking with him grew. Sam drank deeply from the beer. "Nope, I sure wasn't. Which is good because the 'damsel in distress' bit looks better on you than it does on me."

"Damsel?" Dean demanded. "I mean distress, sure, but damsel?" His words held no heat and Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him as he took another long drink of beer before tossing the empty can out of the hole.

"In what universe do you think you have the moral high ground here? You call me a girl all the time but I can't call you a damsel?" Sam asked. He let his tongue dart out to lick his lips slowly.

It was dark tonight. No moon, no stars. Nothing to illuminate what they were doing but the flashlight. It made Dean’s eyelashes stand out prettily. He knew he had Dean’s attention. It was time for some payback. "What about princess huh? Pretty, pretty princess Dean. Is that better?"

"Aw fuck, Sammy. It's hard to think of a good come back when you're doing things like that with your mouth," Dean complained.

Sam smirked. Dean was too fucking easy. He flicked his tongue against his teeth "Aw, is big brother being a dirty pervert?"

Dean grinned. "When it comes to you, when am I not?" 

Sam had a retort ready but it died in his mouth as something caught his attention. It sounded like a rustling moan or something. He frowned, looking in the direction he had heard it, eyes falling on the cemeteries mausoleum. Sam couldn’t see much in the dark.

Dean had apparently heard it too but already decided it was nothing and turned his attention back to Sam. "I can't help it that you're so damn pretty."

Sam was still frowning in the direction of the sound. A chill went through him and he shook it off, somewhat rattled. That noise sounded… not natural. "I hope you're not trying to get a blowjob right now. We've got a salt and burn to finish," he retorted absently.

"I wasn't even thinking about that! But it sounds fucking awesome. And you are at almost the perfect level." Dean flashed Sam his famous panty-dropping smile. The one that always makes Sam melt. Even now, he was melting just a little.

This was what happened when you entered a relationship with your brother. You get an annoying brother and an annoying boyfriend rolled into one cute package with a nice ass.

He rolled his eyes as much for effect as it was to shake himself from Dean’s smile. "I don't believe you." He picked up the shovel and started to dig again.

Dean hummed above him and Sam could feel his eyes again. "What's not to believe?"

"I don't believe you weren't already thinking about a blow job," Sam clarified, chuckling as he dug deeper into the earth. "You had that look your face, man. It's easy to spot."

"What face?" Dean asked. "The 'my brother is a sexy as fuck sasquatch' face? I wear that all the time."

Sam scrunched up his face. "A... sasquatch? That doesn't sound sexy at all. Do you have a monster kink or something? Besides tentacles, I mean."

"I'm talking about how fucking _huge_ you are genius!" Dean shot back. 

Sam let out a playful growl. "Keep it up, Dean. See what happens."

That's when Sam hit the coffin. Sam broke it open and Dean helped him out of the hole. They threw down salt and set the grave ablaze, stopping their banter a moment to silently watch the flames. When the fire went out on its own, Dean picked up the shovel and started to fill the hole back up.

Sam smacked Dean's ass. "I fucking knew you were being a dramatic jerk for no reason. Such a liar."

Dean shot Sam a wicked grin. "So sue me!"

"You're such a brat," Sam said, giving Dean one more swat before putting space between them. "Hurry up. I'm hungry." It was only now that he had stopped working that he realized how sore and hungry he was.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah…" And to his credit, he hurried up. When Dean finished up with the hole, he bent to pick up the cooler. "Let's get the fuck outa dodge."

Sam took the shovel. "Yeah, we've been here too long as it is. This place is giving me the creeps." He turned then and began walking in the direction of the Impala.

“_You_ with the creeps? Wow…” Dean teased. “I mean anything in the dark should be running scared of _you_ not the other way around.”

Sam's chest felt warm from the compliment. He opened his mouth to reply when that same sound from before crept up. Sort of a whimper-moan. Like someone was in pain but trying hard to be quiet. Sam shivered and stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you hear that?"

Dean nodded. He too was frozen in place, head cocked to the side just a little to hear better. His hand slid to where he kept his gun but he didn't draw it.

"Who's out there?" Sam demanded tensely.

The rustling suddenly stopped with a thin whimper and then there was only the sound of the late October air high in the trees. 

Sam paused briefly before taking a few steps towards the sound of the whimper. "Hello?"

"Sam!" Dean barked in warning. He moved with him, drawing his gun.

"Hey, put that away," Sam hissed. "Whatever I'm hearing... it's not a danger to us. Someone's hurt."

Dean didn't put it away, but he lowered it. There was another rustle. Something dragging against the leaf litter on the ground. The sound was coming from the bushes that lined the side of the mausoleum. Dean nodded towards the building, gesturing to Sam that he would back him up.

Sam was drawn to the bush. Without hesitation, he went for it. He didn't draw his gun. He simply felt like he didn't need it. When close enough, he bent to inspect the area and pulled some of the branches aside.

There was a person there. Sam let out a gasp when his eyes landed on a naked body covered in cuts and bruises.

There was more scrambling and then the boy who had been making all the noise let a piteous defeated noise as he realized he had nowhere left to go. His back was against the mausoleum wall.

"Holy shit... Dean. We gotta do something."

"Do something about- holy fuck..." Dean froze, mouth dropped open as he finally saw the boy too. He aimed the beam from the flashlight into the space.

The boy winced, clutching the chains that were around him. It was obvious he was trying to make himself look smaller. "Please- Please don't hurt me."

That voice… it didn't sound like a boy..

Sam got down on his knees, wanting to appear less threatening. "We're not gonna hurt you. We want to help." He used the same tone he used when speaking to victims. "I bet you're cold. And hurting, right?"

Closer, it was apparent that the boy was shivering with how cold he was. His eyes moved to Dean. "Then why does he have a gun?"

Sam sighed and rubbed at his eyes before shooting Dean a glare. "Because he's a stubborn jackass who doesn't listen," Sam said apologetically. "He won't use it. Right, Dean?" Sam glared at his brother until the gun was away.

"Nah... We're safe…" Dean said. "What's that around your neck?"

Blunt as ever...

The boy put his fingers up to touch the metal circle about his neck. It was heavy enough to have left bruising on his collar bone. "My collar..."

"Is there any way to take it off?" Sam asked, worrying his lip through his teeth. "It looks uncomfortable."

"Its... Welded on," the boy replied, his shoulders drooping.

"Well I guess its a good thing you have that blanket," Dean said referring to the dark mass around the boy's shoulder. "Come on. Lets get you warmed up and your belly filled. Sammy and I were going to get some take out."

Sam held out his hand. "Come with us? It feels wrong to leave you out here."

The boy hesitated, looking between Sam's eyes and his hand. Finally, he reached out and took Sam's hand. He let Sam pull him out and to his feet.

Sam gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm Sam, by the way."

Now that they were standing, the boy kept his eyes down, "I'm Castiel."

Dean frowned as he let the beam of his flashlight hit the blanket thing that Castiel was wearing.

"That's a nice name," Sam said, giving his hand another squeeze. "Is that what you prefer to be called, Castiel? My full first name is Samuel, but no one's allowed to call me that. Just Sam. And I guess 'Sammy' when Dean finds it necessary." He watched Dean from the corner of his eye.

"I've only ever been Castiel," the boy replied with some uncertainty.

"Maybe we should keep the pleasantries to after we get him warmed up in the car, yeah, Sam?" 

Sam felt his face redden and nodded. "Let's get you out of the cold, Castiel."

They headed to the car, Dean taking up the rear. "We'll get you a new blanket. This one's probably really dirty."

"What blanket?" Castiel asked.

Sam glanced behind Castiel and frowned at the thing on his back. His fingers itched to touch it. "I don't think that's a blanket, Dean."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it?" He asked, his tone firm.

Castiel froze at the tone and turned slowly to Dean, his hands up in defense. "They're wings." 

"You're an angel?" Sam blurted, his voice full of awe. He sounded like a fanboy. Reverent. And he was. He didn't care what he sounded like. He has been hoping, praying for years for this to happen. For a sign that angels were real. That his prayers weren't for nothing. He was staring. He knew it.

"Oh, come on, Sammy. Angels aren't real," Dean replied, breaking his trance.

"We are," Castiel replied simply. Matter of factly.

"If vampires are real, what makes you think angels can't be?" Sam demanded stubbornly. It was an old argument between them.

Dean just sighed. But then Castiel did something that made Sam's jaw drop for the second time that night. The 'blanket' moved and two large dark wings spread out from Castiel's back.

"Holy Shit!" Dean gasped in shock.

Sam turned his head so he could see too. "Ha! What did I tell you?” He crowed. He didn’t care how he sounded. He was too full of joy. “Angels are real! I knew it! All this time. I knew it!" Sam felt like his face might crack with how hard he was smiling.

Icy rain started to fall in big fat drops and Sam suddenly remembered how much Castiel had been shivering "What was it you said about exchanging pleasantries, Dean? All of this shit can wait until Castiel is in our car and warming up."

Dean rose a hand as if to touch one of Castiel's feathers. His hand dropped back to his side as if thinking better of it.. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon, Cas. Let's get you warm."

Castiel wrapped his wings about his shoulders once more and followed the boys to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a few small edits here. Sorry for the re-post

When they got back to the car, Dean got a real blanket from the trunk. Before Cas got in, he wrapped it about Castiel’s wings and shoulders. "There. That's better. What do you feel like eating, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, eyes on Cas. He still couldn't quite believe that an honest to God angel was in their presence. "I don't know. You pick."

After a little time mulling it over, Dean decided he wanted breakfast. Well, to be exact, he wanted a plate of bacon. After some wheedling from Sam, Dean agreed to have something with his bacon. Dean pulled into a diner on their way back to the motel and headed inside to order. Castiel and Sam stayed behind with the car on to keep them warm.

Cas was starting to stop his shivering as he held the blanket close to himself. "Thank you," he said softly.

Sam turned to look at Castiel from his place in the front passenger seat. "For what?" he asked softly. "Hey, um. Do you want me to sit in the back with you? Extra body heat might help."

Cas nodded, keeping his eyes down. "That would be nice."

Sam thought about trying to squeeze through the gap between the seats but thought better of it. Instead, he got out of the car and opened the back door, quickly sliding in next to Cas. "So. Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm a stranger. You are being kind to me." Cas replied.

Sam bit his lip, watching the skittish angel closely. "I like helping people," he finally replied, his voice soft. "And I've been praying and hoping that someone like you existed for a long time. It's like a wish come true. Meeting you. An angel."

Cas seemed to shrink at the word 'angel'. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Sam blinked slowly and began to frown. "Did I say something wrong? Why are you sorry?"

Cas pulled the blanket closer to himself. "I must be a disappointment... If you have been waiting a long time."

"You’re not," Sam said, firm but gentle. "Not in the slightest. I'm happy to help and not at all disappointed. If anything, I'm nervous about what _you_ will think of _me_."

Cas was quiet a moment. He kept his head bowed but Sam could see his eyes dart, sneaking looks at him. "I think you are handsome and kind," he replied softly.

Sam's spluttered awkwardly in response. He never was good at this sort of thing. Accepting compliments. "Yeah, you say that now. But I'd hold judgment if I were you until you know more."

"Okay," Cas replied quietly.

Dean returned soon with bags full of food. The aroma of sweet syrup and bacon filled the car. He lifted a brow at Sam but mercifully said nothing about having moved seats as he started up the car and headed to the motel.

Sam placed a hand on his lap, palm facing upward so Cas could touch it if he wanted or needed the contact. "Can you tell me more about angels, Castiel? Would that be okay?"

If Cas noticed the invitation, Sam wasn’t sure. But Cas _did_ shift just a little closer. "Angels... We..." Cas let a little sigh through his nose. "The only thing I know of angels are of the ones who are kept as slaves."

Sam's eyes widened and he licked his lips nervously. "I don't understand." 

"Did he say _slaves_?" Dean asked from the front.

Cas nodded. "There are two kinds of angels. Those who live in Heaven and those who were bred to become slaves. I was born in a facility and raised to become someone's pet," he spat the last word.

"Jesus Christ," Dean mumbled.

"I..." Sam shook his head. This was a lot to swallow. First angels were real and now? Now he was to believe that they were kept as slaves? But why else would Cas have chains running between the cuffs he wore. Why would he be wearing cuffs in the first place? Or the collar for that matter? "Where are these facilities located, do you know? And why haven't Dean and I heard of this? It's our job to keep track of supernatural creatures."

"I don't know," Cas replied. "I just know that my owner paid a _lot_ of money for me and I'm sure that a lot of that money goes to keeping things discreet."

Sam let out a disgusted noise. "That's awful.” The word wasn’t weighty enough to truly describe Sam’s disgust at the information. “I know sorry's just a word and doesn't fix anything... but I'm so sorry, Castiel. I can't imagine what that was like. Glad you got out."

Cas shrugged.

"I'm guessing that's what the chains, collar, and cuffs are about," Dean piped up.

Cas nodded. "Yes."

Sam swallowed thickly. There were more questions he could ask. How did you end up in the graveyard? What do the markings on your cuffs mean? Why the fuck do the angels up in heaven not care about the slavery happening to their own kind? Who owned you? Can I kill them -

But none of that felt appropriate to ask. Not right now. Not while Cas was still so obviously traumatized.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "We're almost at the motel. You gonna want to eat with us?"

Cas nodded. "I'm very hungry."

"Good, cause I got a _lot_ of food," Dean announced.

Sam nudged Cas playfully with his arm. "Believe him. Dean's eyes are way bigger than his stomach."

Sam’s playful mood earned him a small smile from Cas. He looked up at Sam shyly and the smile didn’t quite meet his eyes but the smile was there all the same.

Sam couldn’t help but smile back at the unexpected reaction from Cas. "You've got a nice smile, Castiel."

"Thank you," Cas murmured. His response was shy but Sam could tell that the compliment had pleased him.

“Alright you two, let's go eat before it gets cold,” Dean said as he grabbed the food and left the car. Sam gave Cas a short nod and ushered him into the motel. "Do you want to sit down?" Sam asked, pointing to the chair and the beds.

Cas hesitated where he had been standing awkwardly. "On furniture?" he asked, pulling the blanket closer to himself. Now that they were in the light, it was clear to Sam that Cas was at least 20. Not quite a boy.

"Yes," Sam said softly. "Of course. We aren't slave owners, Cas. You can do whatever you want."

Cas nodded, not meeting Sam's eyes as he moved to sit stiffly on the edge of the bed that remained unmade.

Dean handed Sam a styrofoam container that was heavy with food. Then one to Cas.

"Thank you." Cas took the container and stared at the food inside. Sam’s eyes lingered on the angel, wondering why he wasn’t digging in. He had said that he was hungry. After a moment, Sam’s own hunger nudged him into taking a bite.

It was then that Sam noticed that Cas started to eat.

"So those chains..." Dean said, his mouth a little full with egg. "Think our bolt cutters will do em?"

"Depends on the thickness of the chain and if it's cut resistant," Sam replied with a shrug. "Only thing we can do is try, yeah?"

Dean nodded. "Lemme finish eating and I'll go get the cutters, okay Cas?"

Castiel nodded. "Cas," he repeated with a small smile. 

Sam grinned at the look on Cas' face. "You like the nickname, huh?"

Cas looked up to meet Sam's eyes for just a moment before his eyes darted back down to his food. Like a wolf that had been tied up its whole life. His smile was bigger than earlier. "I do," he replied. He was quiet for a few moments. "What do I owe you for the food?"

Sam's smile faded quickly. "What do you mean?"

Cas almost seemed to curl into himself. Making himself smaller. "Like... a task or... a blow job?"

"Blow job?" Sam repeated, his dinner threatened to come back up. His mind couldn’t quite wrap itself around what Cas had just said. Sex as payment for something as basic as food. No amount of hunts or schooling could have prepared him for this horrific moment.

It was a good moment before he could find his voice. "Cas... I told you this already, but I can say it as many times as you need to hear it - we aren't your owners. You don't owe us anything. This is what we do. We help people without expecting anything in return."

Cas risked a look up at Sam again. "I just... I've never been given anything for free before. You are both very handsome. I could make you feel nice..."

Dean reached between them to pat Cas' knee. "We don't need any payment. Like Sammy said, we help people. And you seem to need the help so..." A glance at the tightness of Dean’s jaw told Sam that he was just as disturbed as he was.

"Exactly," Sam said, nodding in agreement. "So do your best to put 'owing' us out of your head. We don't feel that way."

Cas bit his lip. "I can't believe this is happening," he whispered. 

"Did we say something wrong?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Cas shook his head. "No. It's just that... When I escaped, I never thought I'd find kind people like you two."

"It's our job," Sam said again, trying to smile even though his heart was aching. All they had done was offer Castiel some food and a blanket and now suddenly they were ‘kind.’

Cas sniffled a little. "Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," Sam said softly.

When they finished eating, Dean headed out to get the bolt cutters. When he came back in, he sent Sam and Cas a tight smile. Dean’s ‘explain the supernatural to the victim’ smile. "Okay. I think it's best that you sit on the floor. Sammy, can you hold the chains tight?"

"Sure, no problem," Sam said.

Cas hesitated a moment. Sam didn’t blame him. The bolt cutters _were_ kind of scary. Finally, The angel slipped to the floor and got into position for them to cut the chains off.

Sam grabbed the chain, holding it tight. "You're probably gonna want to stay still," he told Cas. The angel nodded and pressed a little into Sam’s side.

Dean took the cutters and wrapped then around a link in the chain. He squeezed hard, hands and forearms straining. He reset his hands a few times but was still unable to break all the way through. "You try," he told Sam, clearly frustrated.

Sam frowned at Dean. "If you can't do it, what makes you think I can?"

Dean frowned right back. "You're... stronger and stuff."

Sam snorted. "That's definitely not true."

"Whatever. Just try it." 

Sam rolled his eyes but took the bolt cutters with a huff and took up Dean’s position.

Dean took the place to hold the chain. "I have faith in you, Sammy," Dean said, giving Sam a wink. 

Sam rolled his eyes again before concentrating on the task at hand. He put everything he had into squeezing the cutters. He worked the chain in rhythmic motions until finally after what seemed like forever, the chain gave way and they were able to remove them from Cas' wrist cuffs. "Well, I started it for you," Dean grumbled.

"Sure, whatever," Sam said, shrugging. His concern for the moment was Castiel. "How do you feel, Cas? Better?"

Cas nodded with a small smile.

"We need to get those cuffs and that collar off too," Dean stated. 

“This bolt cutter is most definitely not going to work on those.” Sam skimmed a fingertip along the edge of the metal collar. “This is way too thick."

Dean rubbed his chin as he stared at the metal and thought. "What about Bobby's? He's got all kinds of equipment there."

"Yeah, it's worth a shot," Sam said with a nod.

"Bobby?" Cas asked, unsure.

"He's a good man," Dean explained. "He helps people too... Hmm. We need to get some clothes on you." He went to his duffel and pulled out some sleep pants, a t-shirt, and a flannel. "See how this works."

"Why does Cas get to wear _your _clothes?" Sam teased.

"Cause you're enormous and Cas is skinnier than me. Unless you want him to swim in one of your shirts."

"Could I?" Cas asked. 

"You can wear whatever you want," Sam promised.

Cas chewed his lip. "Can I wear one of your plaid shirts, Sam?"

"Absolutely," Sam said softly. He was surprised that Cas would want something of his. But Cas followed Sam to his duffel and started putting on the pants and t-shirt Dean had given him as Sam searched for his smallest flannel. Cas struggled with the shirt, trying to get them to lay flat. Finally, Dean stepped in with a knife.

“Dean,” Sam said in warning. But it was too late. Cas had seen the weapon and jerked away from him.

“Don’t worry Cas,” Dean said in a soothing tone. “I’m just going to cut a hole in the shirt so your wings can go through."

Cas looked between the knife and Dean before relaxing and allowing Dean to cut the hole. “Could you help me get my wings through?” Cas asked Sam. Dean busied himself with cutting a hole in one of Sam’s flannels.

"Uh, I'll have to touch them to help you..."

Cas worried his lip again. "Could you? Please?"

Sam hesitated, licking his lips nervously. It was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the fact that he was tainted. Cas, an angel was seeking comfort from someone tainted with demon blood and Cas didn’t seem to know. Sam pushed those thoughts aside before reaching into the hole of Cas' shirt, gently gripping his wings. "Ready?" he rasped.

Cas shivered a little. "Yes."

Sam carefully pulled Cas' wings through the hole, ignoring Cas' reactions the best that he could.

Once Cas' wings were through, he flexed them then stretched them out to full length. He shook them a little then folded them neatly on his back. He turned to give Sam another shy smile. "Thank you."

Sam bit his own lip. He had been staring. Cas’ wings were magnificent. Black but with blues purples and greens. Golden bands and white speckles like a starling. "You're welcome."

Dean cleared his throat and tried to make it seem like he hadn’t been staring too. "Right, well, we're bushed so if you want to watch T.V. go for it but on low.”

"I'm also very tired," Cas told them. 

"Well, Sam and I will bunk here and you can take the other bed." Dean nodded to the bed that the two of them hadn’t touched

Cas gave them both a purely horrified look. "No! I can sleep on the floor!"

"Neither of us would be comfortable with you sleeping on the floor, Cas. That's just... that's wrong. In so many ways," Sam told him, shaking his head.

Cas' mouth was still open in surprise. "I... I've _never_ slept in a bed. A pallet on the floor if I'm lucky."

'Well, it's gonna be different now. For as long as you decide to stay with us," Sam said, gentle yet firm. "Unless you love sleeping on the floor we'd be really happy if you slept in a bed. Right, Dean?"

"Absolutely," Dean replied. "I'll sleep over here and Sam can take the outside in case you need anything." Dean must have picked up on the fact that Cas seemed most comfortable with Sam.

Cas nodded and hugged himself.

"So uh... Hop in I guess..." Dean said as he started removing his boots and jeans.

"Yeah." Sam followed suit, pulling his pants and shoes off. He hesitated before stretching out on the bed. He hated the unsure look in Cas. How he held himself. How often had he needed to comfort himself in the past and hadn't gotten it?

Cas stood there for a while, staring at the bed. It was clear that he was warring with himself. Sam didn’t say anything. There was nothing _to_ say. This was something that Cas would have to work through.

Sam was having a hard time with the information that angels were real, despite how happy it made him. He could imagine that realizing suddenly that you were free would be equally hard for Castiel to fathom.

Finally, the angel pulled the oversized flannel around himself and got into the bed. It took a moment to rearrange himself to be comfortable with the sheets and his wings but he soon settled onto his belly.

Dean came in from the bathroom. Sam vaguely remembered that he hadn’t brushed his teeth as Dean got into bed beside him. Dean pulled the covers up around them and snaked his arm across Sam's belly under them. Something Sam was so familiar with. It was just different now that Cas was with them. "Night, Sammy" he whispered.

Sam shivered in pleasure at Dean's closeness. "Night, Dean," he whispered back. "Goodnight, Cas," he said, loud enough for Castiel to hear.

"Goodnight, Sam," Cas replied in a small voice "Goodnight, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

It took a long time for Castiel to fall asleep. The bed was nice and soft but it was almost too soft for someone who was used to sleeping on the floor. He had felt anxious about getting into the bed at all. Anxious to the point where he felt like he was going to suffocate. His instincts told him that these men were safe but... he was so damn afraid about waking up and being punished for sleeping in the bed.

A slave’s place was the floor.

But they had told him to sleep in the bed... What if that were an order?

That had been the deciding factor of Cas actually getting into the bed.

He tried to remind himself that he was safe. That these men had done nothing to hurt him. He clung to their reactions to learning about slavery. How horrified they had been. He focused on the noises of the room. He could hear one of them breathing deeply. The other was snoring lightly. He listened to those sounds until he was lulled to sleep.

***

Castiel woke with a start just before sunrise. Anxiety clutched his chest again. He sat up in bed, clutching the sheets to himself in an attempt to comfort himself. Logic told him that he was safe but he could hear his last owner's yell ringing in his ears. Telling him where he should and should not be.

That and… despite what nice things these two men had done for him, he still didn’t truly know them. Not enough to make the fear lessen.

He pressed a hand to his mouth as his chest clenched and his breathing sped up. He felt like he couldn’t get air. Like he was going to suffocate. He hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't wake the boys as he tried to suck air in through his fingers and worked through his panic attack. It seemed to go on forever but eventually, his breathing returned to normal and his stomach stopped trying to claw its way out of his chest.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed ready to run. He went so far as putting his hand on the door handle, twisting it. But he stopped. He would be stupid to leave. In the past five hours or so, these two had shown him more kindness than he could ever remember receiving.

Castiel’s toes curled on the filthy carpet and he forced himself to let go of the door handle and return to bed. He picked up the pillow and pulled the quilt off so he could curl up on the floor next to where Sam slept. Here, near Sam, he was able to relax.

***

Sam sometimes had a hard time sleeping after hunts. Fight and flight mode just took over in his mind. He would sleep for an hour or so then wake, restlessly turning over in bed. Sometimes, he’d just sit and watch Dean’s chest rise and fall as he slept. He did that now, staring as Dean snored for a moment before turning over, and letting his hand off the side of the bed. It brushed something warm. "Cas?" he croaked and stretched so his head was off the bed and gazed down at his friend.

Cas flinched, curling in on himself, his wings tight to his back. "Yes, Sam?"

"Why are you on the floor?" Sam whispered, withdrawing his hand in hopes that he wouldn't spook Cas. 

"I got scared..." Cas whispered. 

Sam's chest ached with sympathy. He wished he could scoop Cas up against his chest and comfort him. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Cas shook his head. "I'm okay," he replied. 

Sam bit his own lip. "It's going to be hard for me to sleep knowing you're on the floor," he admitted. 

Cas winced. "I'm sorry... I just... I'm just a slave." He clenched his eyes closed and whispered. "I don't want to be punished." 

"You won't be punished. I just wish I could help," Sam said sadly.

"I just... I want to believe that… but I have to obey. I have to stay here. A slave's place is on the floor."

Sam extended his hand again to gently brush Cas’ shoulder in comfort. "What if I laid down next to you?" He offered without really thinking it through. "Would that be okay?"

Cas looked up hesitantly. "Just sleeping?" He sat up, his hair a mess. "Will Dean mind?"

Sam inhaled sharply, guilt nagging at him. "He shouldn't mind. Especially since it's just sleeping." It was the truth.

Cas nodded, his eyes falling on Dean. "You two are lovers." It was a statement, not a question.

Sam swallowed thickly and nodded. "We are. But... It's complicated." He really wasn’t in the headspace to get into what exactly he and Dean were, especially when he was unsure himself.

Cas nodded. "Well if you promise he won't mind..." he drew his knees up to his chest.

"Should we lay down on the floor or the other bed?" Sam asked.

"You would probably like the bed better," Cas replied, dropping his eyes.

"I would," Sam agreed, sitting up. "After you."

Cas stood, putting his pillow on the bed. He spread the quilt out then scuttled in under the sheets. It once again took a moment for him to arrange his wings. He laid on his side, wings behind him. Sam got into bed once Cas settled. He kept a respectful space between them. "How's this?"

Cas sent Sam a small smile. "This is good... Thank you, Sam."

"No problem." Sam returned the smile. He should be tired. He'd gotten an hour of sleep at most. But honestly? Sam wasn't sure he could fall back asleep.

***

Sam was woken up the next morning with a hand in his hair. Dean bent to kiss his temple. "Aren't you two cute." 

Sam gasped softly at the kiss. "Dean," he said. He was suddenly aware of how Cas had an arm and a wing wrapped around him, holding him tight. Flushing, he looked up at his brother. "It's not what it looks like."

"You didn't fuck him you mean," Dean said softly so he didn't wake Cas. 

"No, of course not," Sam whispered, eyeing his brother. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Even if you would, a bleeding heart like you would _never_ make a move," Dean said fondly. "He had a nightmare, huh?"

Sam chewed on his lower lip. "I guess. Woke up and he was on the floor next to my side of the bed. He said he got scared."

Dean nodded. "I mean _look_ at him. He's been through a lot. I can't get over how he offered sex for food... And his bruises. He was probably beaten a lot."

"Yeah, I already suspected that," Sam said, swallowing the burning in his throat. "Want me to get up?"

Dean shook his head. "What do his wings feel like?"

Sam chuckled. "My brain isn't working yet, ask me again later."

Dean laughed, his eyes crinkling. Sam watched him closely, even as Cas stirred beside him. “Hungry?” Dean asked.

Sam gazed up at Dean. He knew damn well that there was adoration on his face. He gave no shits."Yes," he rasped.

Dean stroked Sam's face. "God, you're pretty.” Dean’s words made Sam’s tummy flip flop. _Dean_ was the pretty brother. But to Dean, the pretty one was always Sam. “Hungry for food or..."

Sam shivered, licking his lips as he stared up at Dean. "Both. But we should tone it down for a bit, right?" 

Dean sighed through him nose but nodded. "You're right." 

"Sorry, I want to. Believe me, I do." Sam said, and it was true. He wanted nothing more but to hop on Dean and ride his cock before breakfast. But it would feel wrong to leave Cas alone and it would also feel wrong to do anything sexual near him. “So... you should get us food before you get me even more worked up.”

Dean bent to kiss Sam's mouth. "Okay, Sammy," he rasped. "What do you want?'

Sam moaned softly, resisting the urge to deepen the kiss. Why was his brother so damn hard to resist? "Something fruity."

Dean snorted. "Coming right up, baby boy." He stole one more kiss then moved to get dressed.

Fuck. Baby boy. His brother was such a bastard, throwing out that pet name right before leaving Sam with Cas. The name alone had his stupid dick thickening and dear God, he hoped he could get it under control before Cas woke up again.

Dean left, thankfully, and Sam let himself relax back into the bed.

"You two are sweet together," Cas said.

Sam gasped and looked over at Cas guiltily. His breath was immediately stolen when he caught sight of how goddamn beautiful Cas looked. His eyes were sleepy and his hair was a mess. He didn't seem to mind that one wing was still over Sam's chest. He looked sweet and warm and stupidly cute.

"Thank you," he said with difficulty. "Uh... How much of that did you hear?"

"Dean's laugh woke me." 

Sam swallowed hard. "You saw us kiss?"

"I... Yes... But I looked away..." Cas lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sam rasped. "I hope that wasn't too upsetting."

Cas shook his head. "It was nice to see a kiss shared out of love." He touched his own chapped lips. 

Sam's pulse jumped and he gazed at Cas's mouth. "Should we get up? Or stay in bed until Dean gets back?"

The moment was broken.

Cas winced and withdrew his body from Sam. "Sorry," he mumbled and sat on the edge of the bed. It made guilt settle in Sam's throat like a pill that was swallowed sideways and scraped its way down. He wasn’t sure what he had said to upset Cas.

That was the thing though. With the kind of trauma that Cas had, triggers would be very hard to pinpoint. He could have said anything. 

Sam sat up too, wondering what to do. "You can go shower if you'd like," he said gently.

“Thanks." Cas got up and hurried to the bathroom.

Sam sighed with momentary relief. It had gotten really heavy there without warning. He got up then, puttering around the room, packing their bags for when they headed out. He had no idea how long Cas took. When he came back with damp hair, he was clean and fresh. His wings were dry.

It hurt to see Cas so clean. With all the dirt and grime gone, the number of bruises he had was more prominent and painfully obvious. There were more than Sam had thought. He assumed more of them was just dirt but he had been wrong. Not to mention how damn thin Cas was.

Sam averted his eyes, realizing that he had been staring. "How was it?"

Cas let a contented sigh. "It was really really good. The warm water alone...." He was clutching the shirts that were given him to his chest. "Would you help me please?"

"With your wings again?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded. "Yes, please," he said, looking shy.

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath and walked behind Cas, his hands shaking a little. He tried to steady them. He tried to remember that there was nothing wrong with helping Cas with his wings. But for some reason, touching Cas’ wings just felt really intimate.

Not to mention that he was the _last_ person who should be touching an angel’s wings.

Cas pulled the shirt over his head and then pulled on the flannel. He turned for Sam to assist. Sam carefully took hold of Cas' wings and pulled them through the hole.

Cas shook his wings out once they were through again and turned to face Sam as they settled on his back. He wrapped the huge flannel around himself and gave Sam a smile. "Thank you."

Sam cleared his throat and nodded with a smile. "No problem." He paused then added, "I'll take my shower when Dean gets back."

Cas cocked his head to the side as he watched Sam. "Are you okay?"

Sam bit his lip and quickly retreated back to Dean's bed - his and Dean's bed. He sat down on it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cas went to the bed he had slept in and sat, tucking his knees close to his chest. "You seem anxious."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he chewed on his lower lip. "I don't know what I am."

The eager to please look on Cas' face fell. "Ooh... okay..."

Sam fiddled with the bedding. "You wanna watch something while we wait for Dean?"

Cas nodded. "Okay." 

Sam handed the TV remote over to Cas. "Pick whatever you want," he rasped. Cas nodded. He inspected the remote controller before pointing it at the TV and turning it on. He idly started to flip through the channels as they waited for Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

If Sam were honest, he watched Cas a little more than he did the T.V. as they waited for Dean. It felt like Dean had taken forever when he returned. But a look at the clock told Sam he had only been gone for about forty minutes. He seemed overly pleased with himself as he sauntered in and put the take out containers on the table.

"This what you were after?" Dean opened a container enough for Sam to see fruit salad inside.

Sam nodded eagerly, licking his lips. That was exactly what he had been craving. "Sure was. I think I'm gonna hop in the shower first if that's okay with you though?"

Dean nodded. "Sure. I'll give some of this fruit to Cas and get him fed up." Dean’s next smile was sent to Cas. Sam followed the look to where Cas was smiling back.

"Sounds good." Sam got off the bed and kissed Dean's cheek before hurrying off to the bathroom.

He took far longer in the bathroom than Cas had. Growing up on the road with his Dad and Dean, showers were one of the only ways he could be alone to clear his head. Even now, as an adult, Sam found that the best way he could sort out his thoughts was in the shower with water beating down on him.

He stepped into the shower with a pleased sigh. The water could have been hotter. Sam really didn’t mind colder showers though so he turned the heat down to save some for Dean. Colder water was better for gathering thoughts anyway. And if he were being entirely honest with himself, he really needed some time to figure out a game plan.

He wasn't regretting them picking up Cas at all, not for one second, but he felt entirely over his head. Cas had just survived a lifetime of abuse. Sam was sure that things had happened to Cas that he couldn’t even dream of. Despite his job. Despite all he had seen on the road.

Sam’s issue wasn’t even Cas’ trauma. It was the fact that he had no idea what Cas’ triggers were. He didn’t know what would set him off. It terrified him that any moment, he might fuck up and hurt Cas without meaning to.

On top of that, Sam had no idea how Cas would react when he found out just how unclean Sam was. The freak with the demon blood. The one Dad said to kill if he couldn't be saved. What would Cas do then? Cas was an angel. It didn’t matter to Sam that he was born a slave, he was still a miracle. It would break his heart if Cas told him he was unworthy.

And Dean...

Fuck. What was going through his head? He had literally caught Sam sleeping next to Cas and he had been so casual about it he might as well have been talking about the weather. Sam really didn’t know how he felt about that. There was a small part of him that kind of wished that Dean had been jealous. Despite how unhealthy and stupid that was.

Regardless, Sam knew it was time to talk to Dean about what they were to one another. The thought of it made Sam’s stomach lurch.

By the time Sam got out of the shower, Dean and Cas were done eating. They were sitting across from each other on the beds as Dean was inspecting Cas' cuffs. In a way, Sam was relieved. Dean should be the one to go near Cas. Not Sam. Sam was tainted and Dean was clean.

"How's it going?" Sam asked as lightly as he could.

"Good. Just trying to sort out what these markings are on his cuffs," Dean replied. "You're a nerd. Maybe you can make sense of it."

Cas looked up at Sam with a sweet smile. “Dean put your food in the microwave and the fruit in the fridge.”

“Thanks, guys,” Sam replied. He looked at what Dean had gotten him and set the microwave to heat it before going for the salad. “I should uh- eat. I can look at them at Bobby’s.” He was glad to have the food as an excuse. He just needed some space from Cas for a little while. Sleeping next to him had been nice. Too nice. "Cas, do you know anything about the markings?"

Cas shook his head. "No..." He replied sadly. "I've worn cuffs like these for my whole life but I don't know what the marks are."

Sam's heart clenched at the look on Cas's face. He just looked so sad and defeated. "That's okay, Cas. No problem."

"Bobby might know. He has all those books too," Dean said.

"I wish I were more help," Cas said quietly.

Sam shook his head. "That's a natural feeling but neither of us thinks badly of you."

Cas didn't look like he believed it but nodded.

"So!" Dean clapped his hands together. "We head for bobby’s once you're done eating?"

“Yeah," Sam rasped, poking at his food. "We could go now if you want. I could always eat in the car."

"Nah. You eat. I'm gonna shower quick." Dean said as he bent to kiss Sam's temple. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Sam packed the car while Dean showered and when Dean emerged, fresh and dressed they were on their way.

***

After driving for a few hours, Dean glanced in the rear view to make sure that Cas was asleep. He took that opportunity to reach over and slide his hand down Sam's thigh. "How you feeling?"

Dean could see his brother bite his lip in his peripheral. It was hard not to tear his eyes from the road to look at him full on. But that would break one of Dean’s most important rules. Don’t use too much eye contact during important talks.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Bout Cas... Just in general." Dean replied

"I don't know. It's all so new," Sam said, shrugging. "It hurts to see him hurting, you know... What about you?"

"Yeah... I kind of feels like this is about to become a huge shit show."

Sam frowned. Dean didn’t have to look at Sam to know he was frowning. He could hear it in the tone of his voice. “How so?”

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I just... I mean it’s so fucked up. It’s bound to get worse before it gets better yeah?"

"Maybe? It's hard to say," Sam replied softly. "The big question is, what do we do with him? We can't just cart an angel around with us everywhere, can we? We're hunters, we're supposed to blend in. Cas... doesn't really blend in. On the other hand..." Dean glanced at his brother as he paused in thought. Sam worried his lip between his teeth. "I don't know. I don't know what the best move is for us, for Cas, or for anyone at all, really."

Dean sighed through his nose, nodding. "Yeah... We can figure things out at Bobby’s... How do you feel about him in general? You seemed kind of cozy this morning and then you got all skittish."

Sam swallowed thickly. "Cas shouldn't be anywhere near me. Not when our own father told you to kill me if you can't save me.”

Dean sighed. "You aren't tainted, Sam. What changed? You seemed so in awe of him last night."

"Cas isn't the problem, I am." Sam sent Dean an annoyed look. "Did you hear what I said? I have demon blood in me. Dad said you might need to kill me. I should have known better than to sleep next to him. I clearly wasn’t thinking last night. That's my point. It would be nice if you'd acknowledge how serious this shit is."

Dean dragged a hand down his face in agitation. "He didn't seem to care when he was cuddling up to you."

"Yeah, 'cause he doesn't know what I am," Sam tossed back. "He's an angel, dude. Pretty sure he'd feel differently if he knew I'm bad news."

"You have a little bit of demon blood. That doesn't make you bad news." Dean tried to sound supportive as he talked. He had a sinking feeling he was failing at the supportive part. "Besides, We're gonna take care of all that."

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Man, talking to you is like talking to a brick wall sometimes."

"Maybe it’s just cause I believe in you," Dean replied

Sam shook his head. "Well, no offense, but I don't find your approach helpful. It's actually a bit insulting. You aren't in my body. You don't feel what I feel. So maybe you should take what I say seriously, huh? And not minimize my concerns."

Dean deflated a little and thought a moment before speaking again. "So what is it you feel?" He asked.

"I told you how I felt but you didn't listen," Sam said after a few moments, turning to gaze out the window. "I'm not clean. I'm dangerous. That's how I feel."

Dean squeezed Sam's thigh a little. "Okay...But we're still going to take care of this."

Sam's breath hitched and he leaned into Dean's touch. They were both quiet for a mile or so. "I have a confession to make."

Dean took a breath a moment before He nodded. “What’s that?"

"It's not just the demon blood that's got me feeling weird around Cas," Sam rasped. "It's a big complicated mess. Cas is clearly traumatized so I want to be careful, you know? Who knows what could set him off. And, honestly, you confused me this morning. I think that put me off-kilter, too."

Dean frowned. "I did? What threw you off?"

"You said we looked cute together and it just..." Sam winced. "It felt weird, okay? You were so chill. I'm not really complaining, I just don't understand."

"You did look cute. Why is that confusing?" Dean hoped he didn’t sound defensive. Because He wasn’t feeling defensive at all. He was just trying to understand where Sam’s head was at.

"Well, you and I are fucking," Sam said, swallowing hard. "I know we haven't really discussed what we are but I... haven't gone out of my way to sleep with other people lately. I don't know, Dean. It was just weird, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"You're attracted to Cas," Dean said. It was a statement, not a question.

"What?" Sam sputtered. "I bring up what you said this morning and try to explain why I'm confused and all you have to say is I'm attracted to Cas? That doesn't make sense."

"Okay so maybe it doesn't make sense but you didn't deny it," Dean replied. Honestly, Sam was so cute when he was flustered.

"Sure, because there's no need. I have eyes. I think most people would be attracted to Cas, just like they're attracted to you. It doesn't mean anything," Sam said, brushing off Dean's comment.

Dean was quiet a moment, rolling the facts over in his head. "The first thing you said was 'it’s not how it looks.' Like you were guilty. Why did you feel guilty?"

"I didn't want you thinking I'd cheated on you," Sam said with a sigh. "I was in the same bed as Cas. I'm aware of how that could look, so I wanted to set the record straight right away."

Dean put his arm up on the back of the seat. He had the urge to just hold Sam. "Come-eer."

"We're in the car, I can't really get any closer to you right now," Sam said, shaking his head. "We can cuddle when we get to Bobby's.

Dean would deny it to the grave but he was actually pouting a little. "I didn't think you were cheating... and even if you had sex with someone else, It wouldn't really be cheating since we never really decided what we are."

"Huh." Sam paused, licking his lips as he searched for what to say. "I guess that makes sense. But it doesn't really change anything. Not with Cas."

Dean nodded and thought a moment on what they were going over. "Do you want to have sex with other people?  
Sam’s hesitation made Dean only a little anxious. "I only have eyes for you... mostly."

Dean gave Sam a sideways smile. "Mostly?"

"If Cas wasn't hurt..." Sam swallowed thickly. "I'd be tempted."

"Knew it," Dean said, grinning.

"But he is hurt, so it's not gonna happen," Sam said firmly. "No point thinking about it.”

Dean nodded. "Okay... So how’s this. If we wanna have sex with someone else, we just ask each other how we feel about it when it crops up and go from there?"

Sam sent Dean a small smile. "I can get behind that."

Dean's hand returned to Sam's thigh, higher now. "So you think Cas is pretty, huh?"

Sam whined softly. "I guess you could say that."

Dean was careful with his words. "Cas is hurt now... But that doesn't mean that he always will be."

"You're talking as if he's going to stick around. You probably shouldn't do that," Sam rasped.

Dean shrugged. "I think we should prepare for him to stay."

Sam arched a brow. "Well, I don't. We need to do what's best for everyone. There's no way to know what that is right now. And, as I mentioned earlier, being a hunter requires blending in. How the fuck are we supposed to blend in with an angel, Dean? I don't see how we can."

"If he stays at Bobby’s though," Dean suggested.

Sam snorted. "Do you think Bobby would like that? He kinda likes being by himself, doesn't he?"

"He also likes helping people," Dean replied.

"There's a difference between helping a stranger and letting them live with you," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah... I guess we'll see,” Dean replied.

"Yeah," Sam said, leaning over so he could kiss Dean's cheek.

Dean reached out to stroked Sam's face. "Sure you don't wanna slide over here?"

Sam moaned softly, turning his head so he could kiss Dean's fingers. "I'm sure. You're too tempting, man."

"You could sit sideways and stretch your legs into the wheel well." Dean waggled his brows.

"I don't think so," Sam said with difficulty. "I'll shower you with attention soon enough, though. Don't worry."

“You better.” Dean replied. He was smiling but Sam knew he wasn’t kidding around.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to Bobby’s seemed long to Cas. He slept a lot on the way. The road and the Impala’s hum lulled him to sleep more than he might have liked. There was a point where they stopped to get food and Sam started driving. Dean snoozed for four hours in the front passenger seat before waking. They swapped again at the next pit stop.

And then, after what seemed like forever, they pulled off the highway and went through a small town. On the opposite end, they went down a side road before pulling in at Bobby’s. Cas looked at the home and scrap yard with trepidation. He was unsure about this Bobby. Anxious even to meet him. He pulled his wings around him in the back seat and peered at the house.

They all sat there in the car for a few moments before Sam turned to Cas with a small, unsure smile. "Ready to get out?" he asked gently.

Cas pressed back into the car seat as if he could melt into it, shaking his head. "I'm scared,” he admitted softly.

Sam nodded. The look in his eyes made Cas feel a little better already. Sam seemed to understand him most of the time. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Would you stay near me?" Cas asked.

"Whatever you need," Sam told Cas.

Satisfied, Dean got out to get their stuff out of the trunk.

Cas lowered his eyes, It was impossible to look at Sam just then. "Thank you, Sam," he said. Finally, he was able to open the door and step out of the car.

When Sam got out of the car, he moved quickly to stand close to Cas. It was something that Cas was more than grateful for. "You can do this. Bobby is nothing compared to the bullshit you've had to deal with."

Dean headed up to greet Bobby. They couldn’t hear their conversation, no matter how hard Cas strained his ears. Then they approached.

"So this is the angel?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Yeah, this is Cas," Dean said, nodding in Cas' direction.

Cas hadn’t realized he had shrunk backwards until he felt Sam against him. He looked between Dean and Bobby a moment. He held his wings tight around them, using them as a shield of sorts. "Hello, Bobby," he said after a few tense moments.

"Just got done telling Cas you aren't so bad," Sam said, offering Bobby a grin.

"Bobby's bark is worse than his bite," Dean agreed.

Bobby must have been taking in how Cas was shrinking against Sam. "I ain't gonna hurt you," he assured him. "Why don't you boys come on inside I got a roast in the oven.”

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said happily. "You're awesome."

"If you weren't basically our dad I'd kiss you."

"Uh." Sam turned to stare at Dean. "Really? It would have cost you nothing to avoid saying that. Now I'm scarred for life."

"Understatement of the century," Bobby grumbled. He turned then to walk into the house.

Cas waited until the boys started headed in before following them.

Bobby led the way to the kitchen. Cas’ eyes took in the surroundings. The home was clean but not necessarily tidy. It had the look of a house lived in for decades and all the accumulated belongings one would have over that amount of time. "Take a seat," Bobby told them when they had gotten to the kitchen. There he pulled cold beer from the fridge.

"I don't really feel like sitting just yet. We were in the car for way too long,” Sam said.

Dean, however, sat down and started tapping his fingers on the table.

Cas hesitated near Sam but then chose to sit on a chair. He perched on the edge, ready to run if he needed to. His wings still held tension in them and he would love to shake them out but he didn’t quite felt open enough to do so yet.

"So what do we know?" Bobby asked, gesturing towards Cas.

"We haven't really asked him a ton of questions yet," Sam said. "Seemed wrong to do under the circumstances."

"You could always ask Cas what you wanna know," Dean suggested to Bobby. "He can lay it out for you better than we can, anyway."

"What are you?" Bobby asked, staring over Cas' shoulders at the wings he had yet to see fully.

“We told you, Bobby,” Sam said.

“Yeah and I wanna hear it from him,” Bobby replied.

"I'm an angel."

"Right and I'm a Wendigo," Bobby snorted. Cas’ feathers stiffened on his wings like the hackles of a wolf rising. He was becoming annoyed with this Bobby.

"Do you actually want to know about Cas or are you gonna sit there and argue with him?" Dean asked with a sassy tone that almost made Cas smile.

Sam sighed. "It's true, Bobby. We've had run-ins with all kinds of supernatural creatures, why wouldn't angels be real, too?"

At this point, annoyance overcame Cas’ hesitance and instead of arguing further, Cas spread his wings. The tips of them crowded into the corners of the kitchen causing Bobby's jaw to drop. "Well, I'll be damned.”

Once Bobby seemed to believe him, Cas folded his wings onto his back once more, his flight feathers brushing Sam's shoulders on the way.

"So slave angels, huh? Why am I not surprised? The boys said they didn't know what the markings on your cuffs were. We wanna get em off but I don't want to do that until we know what the markings mean. Comeer and let me see them,” Bobby said.

Cas' shoulders stiffened and he didn't move.

Sam cleared his throat. "You might wanna hold off on that for a bit. Wait until Cas trusts you. He's been through a lot."

"Hmmm." Bobby leveled Cas with a kind look. "I'm not gonna hurt you.” Cas could tell that he wasn’t used to being so gentle. That he was trying. "Just wanna get that metal off ya."

Cas hesitated longer. He really wanted the cuffs off. Dean and Sam trusted this man so he must be good. He slipped off the stool and shuffled slowly to Bobby. His wings were poised and tense behind him, ready to jump back at a moment’s notice.

Bobby reached out to Cas' wrist slowly as if he were being careful not to startle him. He ran his fingers over the marks on the cuffs as he tried to read them. "I'm going to have to do a little research but I think this is Enochian."

"Think we can get that shit off of him?" Dean asked.

"Well-" Bobby sat back and stroked his beard. "I'm going to have-ta translate this shit first. See what it all means before we do anything. I don't wanna trigger something and end up hurting him."

"Shit," Sam said softly. "I'm glad nothing triggered when we were looking at it."

"Yeah, in retrospect, pretty stupid of us," Dean said with an awkward laugh.

“I’d of hoped you boys knew better.” Bobby snorted. “The good thing is, It looks like there are no markings on the collar so that should be simple to remove."

"Really!?" Cas asked. He could feel his face brightening for the first time since they had gotten in.

"Really," Bobby replied with a smile. He took Cas' openness as an opportunity to inspect the collar. "Hmm. It looks like there is a lock here. We can probably either pick it or ruin it enough to make this come off. Dean, you know where my tools are. Go get em for me will ya."

Dean chuckled and got up. "Yes, sir," he said and left the kitchen.

Sam let out a breath of relief. "I bet it'll be nice to get that collar off, huh Cas?"

Cas sent Sam a bright smile. "I can't wait."

Sam sucked in a breath and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Me too."

Bobby watched them a moment before getting up to take the roast out of the oven. The meat needed to sit for a moment before cutting it. When Dean returned with the tools Bobby needed, he set to working on the collar. Sam got himself some water and leaned against the counter.

"Getting a little antsy over there, Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat back down.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

Bobby worked the lock for a good fifteen minutes before he mumbled. "Cut up that roast, Sam. You and Dean should eat." Cas was practically vibrating as he waited for the collar to come off. It was another ten minutes after that when the lock finally gave and Bobby gently removed the collar. "There you go, boy. That should feel better."

Cas brought his hands up to touch his neck and collar bone. He couldn’t remember ever not having the weight of that damned thing on him. It was like he could take clean breaths of air now."Thank you so much,” he rasped. He suddenly felt his eyes fill with grateful tears.

Sam pushed his plate away when the collar came off. He headed over to Cas with excitement on his face. "How's it feel?"

Cas blinked up at Sam, still grinning wide. "Amazing,” he replied. He turned back to Bobby. "I feel free... Thank you!"

"It’s nothing," Bobby replied gruffly. "Now git yer skinny ass over there and get yourself some food."

Cas nodded. "Yes, sir," he said, copying Dean from earlier and got up to get some roast beef and vegetables.

Sam didn't sit back down despite not finishing his meal. "Maybe I should grab a beer and chill in front of the TV."

"Hmm." Dean eyed Sam's plate as he stuffed more meat into his mouth. "You aren't going on a diet or some shit, are you?"

Sam snorted. "No. I'm just not very hungry. That's all. I can save the rest of mine for later, it's not a big deal."

Cas sat back down with his plate and looked up at Sam. "Can I come sit with you later?"

"Absolutely." Sam bit back a grin and nodded.

***

"Hello, Sam,” Cas said as he entered the room a little later.

"Hey, Cas." Sam grinned and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Still wanna sit with me?"

Cas nodded eagerly and hurried to curl up next to Sam. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It was one of the safest places we could think of," Sam said softly. "How would you feel about staying here for a while?"

"Bobby is rough on the outside but he seems like a safe person," Cas said carefully.

"He is," Sam agreed, chancing a glance at Cas. "The thing is... we won't be able to stay here with you. Not long-term. Saving people. Hunting things. That is what we do."

"You and Dean are leaving." It was a statement, not a question. But Sam could hear the panic in Cas’ voice. "When?"

"No idea," Sam replied honestly. "Whenever we find a case that we have to take? So, it could be days. It could be weeks. But I figured it'd be better to be honest with you about what to expect upfront. We'd take you with us if that's what you wanted if it weren't for your wings. It would attract too much attention."

Cas’ shoulders sagged. "I understand.”

Sam sent Cas a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. You don't look very happy about this."

"I was hoping to stay with you... and Dean for a little longer," Cas admitted, hugging himself.

"Well, as I said, we have no idea when a case will show up," Sam reminded Cas gently. He was struck with the urge to hug him again. "So you could very well see us long enough to grow tired of us."

"I don't think I could grow tired of you," Cas said quietly.

Sam inhaled sharply. "You barely know me, though. You don't know what I am."

"You're right," Cas replied. "You didn't have to take me in and clothe me. You didn't have to bring me here. Yet you did. You know I'm a runaway slave and yet you helped me. I only have one way of repaying you and you refused... for my benefit. You are a better man than any I have known."

Sam's gut reaction was to disagree with Cas like he'd done with Dean. But what was the point? Cas didn't know what Dean knew. He could allow him a bit of peace and comfort. Plus, the fact that an angel thought Sam was anything but evil... it brought back a bit of hope.

Maybe Sam could be saved after all.

"I don't know what to say," Sam admitted. "So I guess this is the part where I accept the compliment and say thank you."

Cas gave Sam a warm smile. After a moment, the smile fell. "Is it strange that a part of me misses my Master?"

Sam tried not to cringe. It was such a horrible thing, but at the same time, he could understand. It was what Cas knew. "Whatever you feel is valid," Sam answered carefully. "You don't need to beat yourself up about it. Just know that the people who hurt you... they're awful. And you didn't deserve the treatment you were forced to endure."

Cas rested his chin on his knees. "He beat me. He let his guests have sex with me. I was a trophy to him but I was made to sleep in his bed at night. He touched me constantly. I thought I'd enjoy being left alone... but I just feel lonely."

Bile rose in Sam's throat. It was such an awful thing to hear. Especially when there was nothing Sam could really do to take that pain away. "I wish I could fix it," he whispered.

But if Cas wasn't happy with what they'd provided so far, if he was still lonely... Sam doubted that they could help the way that Cas deserved. He doubted that there was more he could do.

"You did a little already,” Cas told him. "You slept next to me when I was scared. I can't remember the last time I slept so well."

Sam licked his lips nervously. "I'm glad..."

Cas was quiet a moment before he pressed his thigh against Sam. "So, hunters... What all do you hunt?"

"Ghosts, shapeshifters, vampires..." Sam shrugged. "Whatever's killing people."

Cas looked up at Sam with a sweet smile that nearly killed Sam. "So you're a hero then."

"No!" Sam choked and shook his head. "Dean kinda forced me back into hunting. I'm no hero, I've only ever wanted to be normal."

Cas stared at Sam a moment, wide-eyed then slid off the couch and knelt before Sam. "Take whatever you want from my body. Tell me how I can please you."

"Cas!" Sam gasped, flinching. "You... You don't have to 'please me'"

"Please," Cas begged, placing his hands on Sam's knees. Panic started to rise in Sam’s chest. "I have to make it up to you. I have to make it better. I...please, Sam. Give me direction, I can fix it if you tell me."

Sam leaned forward to cup Cas' cheek in his hand. It was platonic. He hoped Cas saw it as platonic and not something else. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Cas hungrily pressed closer, as if he were trying to melt into Sam's hand. "It feels wrong. It feels like I've ruined everything."

Sam felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know how this conversation turned like this. What had he done wrong? "You didn't... It’s fine, I promise."

Cas' lower lip trembled but his wings were shaking like leaves. "If it's fine, will you hold me?"

Seeing Cas tremble like that broke Sam's heart. He wanted to make it better but he had absolutely no idea how. But if this was what Cas needed, he’d do it. "Yeah,” he rasped. "Come here, Cas." He had been afraid to touch Cas before but now that Cas was literally begging to be held, Sam couldn't find it in himself not to.

Cas launched himself into Sam's lap, quickly straddling him and hiding his face in Sam's neck. "Thank you, oh thank you, Sam."

For a moment, Sam couldn't move. He was too shocked. Too disturbed. He had known on an instinctual level that what Cas had been through was bad but he hadn't really understood how bad until just now.

He was struck with just how wrong this was. Everything from how Cas was straddling his lap to how he was trembling. Cas was begging to 'make it better.' He was asking for punishment and then for comfort.

Cas' wings continued to tremble as he reached his hands up and dug them into Sam's hair. "You feel so good.”

Sam's fingers tightened against Cas' back but made sure not to touch Cas’ wings. He swallowed hard. "um... Thanks-"

God, he could kick himself.

Cas ran his nose along Sam's neck, scenting him. "Do I feel good?"

Sam rubbed Cas' back gently. "Yes," he rasped. He couldn't bring himself to lie and he hated himself a little bit more for it.

Cas moaned, soft and seductive. "I was hoping you'd say yes."

Bile rose in Sam's throat for the second time that night. "Cas... Not like that. It’s just nice to hold you.”

Cas carded his fingers through Sam's hair, his breath coming a little faster. "If you say so," he said in a disbelieving tone.

Sam's hands moved to Cas' waist. "Cas,” he said again, firmly. "I don't want to have sex with you. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Cas whimpered and flinched away from Sam a little as if he were preparing to be hit. "I'm sorry."

Sam reached up to take Cas' face in his hands. 'Don't be sorry' played on his lips but he held it back. If Cas was sorry about something, Sam should listen. "What for?"

Cas gasped and nuzzled Sam's hands. "Because I want you. And you don't want me. I... I made myself unappealing to you somehow and I can't seem to fix it."

Sam wanted to cry. "No, Cas. You aren't unappealing, I swear."

Cas turned his head so he could kiss Sam's fingers. "I don't understand."

"You have trauma, Cas. You’re an abuse victim.”

Cas nodded but it didn’t seem to be connecting with him. "I'm not a virgin. Very far from a virgin. I'm sorry about that. I wish I could be untouched for you. Would you want me then?"

"Oh, Cas." Sam stroked Cas' cheekbones. "It’s not because you're not a virgin."

Cas' lower lip trembled again and he looked close to tears. "There's nothing I can do. You only have eyes for Dean. Is that the real reason why you're leaving me here?"

Sam couldn't help it. A few tears escaped. "I think you are beautiful, Cas. Your eyes. your smile... your wings. They’re gorgeous. And you’re so damn sweet. But you need to heal. You have been through so much. You are a victim, Cas. I won't take advantage of you. Okay? I’m just trying to take care of you."

"Sam," Cas breathed, kissing away his tears. A few tears fell from Cas' eyes as well. "Please don't cry."

"You aren't unworthy, Cas," Sam said. He knew deep down that he was, though. With his demon blood. And now a goddamn angel was kissing away his tears.

Cas huffed. He didn’t look like he believed him. "Do you think Dean would mind if I stayed on your lap until you head to your bed?"

Sam licked his lips nervously. "You'd have to ask him.”

Cas watched Sam's tongue. "I will be sure to do that."

As if on cue, Dean arrived with slices of pie. "Do what?" he asked, raising a brow at his brother with a little smirk. Sam had a hard time meeting his eyes.

Cas kept his eyes on Sam. "I'd like to stay in Sam's lap until you both go to bed if... If you'd allow it."

Dean’s smirk turned into a soft frown. "Is everything okay?"

"Cas was... upset..." Sam said lamely.

"I was," Cas agreed, risking a glance at Dean. "Being close to Sam makes it better."

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"It’s okay, Dean." Sam knew that Dean was just looking out for him.

"Okay well, I brought pie.”

Cas' face fell. "So I can't stay with Sam?"

"Yeah, you can," Dean replied. "Just... sit a little different so you can eat."

"But I like seeing Sam's face."

"Then stay there I guess."

"Thank you." Cas visibly relaxed at Dean's words and hid his face in Sam's neck again.

Dean smiled knowingly at Sam who gave Dean a pointed look in return. He let himself hug Cas again.

"I'll put on a movie,” Dean declared.

Cas hummed, wiggling happily as Sam hugged him. "If that's what you want, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing ok during these crazy times. I've finally gotten off my ass and edited this so you all have something to read while social distancing! Just a little note though.
> 
> Going back on what I wrote, I didn't like how I set up one part of Chapter 5. It didn't feel right that Sam and Dean would sleep next to each other at Bobby's in case they were caught, so I removed the part where Sam invites Cas to sleep with Sam and Dean.

They settled in to watch the movie that Dean put in. When Bobby came in to say good night, He raised a brow at Sam. To Sam’s relief, neither Bobby or Dean said anything about the angel in Sam’s lap. By the time the second movie was over, Dean was ready for bed. "Coming, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Uh yeah... Cas. I can show you your room..."

Cas clung to Sam a little tighter. It made Sam’s heart ache, especially after the angel had admitted that he slept better beside him. "I don't know if I can sleep." Cas murmured. The 'without you' hung in the air, unsaid but obvious. "What if I have a nightmare?" Cas asked, nuzzling Sam's neck.

"Then you can come and find me," Sam told him, a little breathless from the intimacy of that nuzzle. "I'll show you where our room is." He told him this despite the discomfort that sat anxiously in his chest.

Cas nodded."Okay,” he whispered.

"Could you get up so we can show you where everyone's gonna sleep?" Sam asked.

Cas winced against Sam and got off, keeping his eyes averted. "Lead the way."

Sam wasn't keen on Cas' body language. He shot Dean a look. Dean sighed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Sam hoped that Dean was getting the line of thinking he was on. They didn't usually sleep next to each other at Bobby's house. It was just too risky. If Bobby walked in... "You can sleep next to me if that makes you feel better."

It made him feel a little ill if he thought about it too much. The demon blood inside him next to an honest to God angel. But if Cas needed comfort, who was he to deny it to him.

Cas immediately brightened, looking up to Sam’s face. "Really?"

Cas’ smile warmed the anxiety in his belly. "Are you okay with that Dean?"

"Yeah... Its fine." Dean shrugged.

"I want to," Cas breathed, his smile as bright as the sun. "I really want to."

Sam took a deep steadying breath. "Okay then." He led the way upstairs "This room is where you would have been sleeping,” he told Cas as he gestured for Cas to look in. It was smaller but cozy. "You will probably sleep here when Dean and I aren't here."

Cas tilted his head. "Okay. Where exactly am I sleeping tonight? On the floor next to you?"

Sam cringed. "Not on the floor." He said quickly. "Never on the floor."

Cas's breath hitched audibly. "Was that an order?"

"No! No. Of course not. Sorry, Cas. I just wanted you to know that I never expect you to sleep on the floor." Sam was keenly aware of Dean watching them.

Cas eyed Sam through his lashes. "Where's Dean going to sleep?"

That look had Sam's hair standing on end. It was sultry and… beautiful. " Dean's sleeping Down here. with us." He led the way down the hall. "This is bobby's room." Sam pointed to a closed door. “And this is where Dean and I usually sleep. The room was bigger and had two single beds in it. It looked like it had once been a room where children had slept.

Dean moved into the room with his and Sam's duffels. He tossed his duffel on his bed and Sam's onto the other bed. He stretched and looked through his duffel for his toothbrush.

Cas licked his lips and eyed the beds. "May I remove my clothes?"

Sam hesitated, looking to Dean who shrugged as he pulled off his shirt.

"Uuh. Will you be naked?" Sam asked.

"I doubt you'd enjoy seeing me naked," Cas said quietly. "Can you help me get my shirt off?"

"No... Cas it’s not that I wouldn't enjoy it... it’s that-" Sam took a deep breath. "It’s not right. You need to heal."

Dean shot Sam a look over Cas' head.

"Okay," Cas said, clearly not believing Sam. "I really need help getting my shirt off. If you aren't comfortable doing it, I can ask Dean..."

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath for courage. He helped Cas take off his flannel and the shirt that was too big. He tried his best to touch Cas' wings as little as he could.

Once Cas's upper body was bare, his wings shivered. A ripple that went through the feathers. Sam was staring at Cas’ wings as Cas started removing his pants. "Dean, would you like a hug before bed?" Cas asked

Dean glanced at Sam, surprise clear on his face, then looked to Cas. "Yeah." He said with a smile. "Get in here." He opened his arms to Cas.

Cas let out a sigh of relief and made his way over to Dean. When he was within arm’s length he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, snuggling close. "Thank you for letting me sleep next to Sam."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, his hands coming up under Cas’ wings. "Yeah, no problem..." He said awkwardly.

"How can I show you my appreciation?" Cas asked, tone suggestive.

Dean blinked. "Uuhh." He looked at Sam again. "This hug is good."

Cas sighed and clung tighter to Dean a few more seconds before letting go. "It's going to take some getting used to. Not being wanted."

"Cas," Sam sighed. "You are not unwanted." Sam felt like a broken record at this point. But he had to remember that Cas was just starting to heal and needed this help. He needed to be patient and tell Cas as many times as he needed to hear it.

Cas got on the bed he'd be sharing with Sam and shrugged. "Are you going to get undressed?"  
Sam usually slept naked when he slept with Dean. Tonight though, he just took off his jeans and flannel, keeping his shirt and boxers on. He wanted to kiss Dean goodnight so badly but he was worried that if he kissed Dean and not Cas it would make Cas feel more unwanted.

He took a cleansing breath. "Ready?" he asked lamely

Cas patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Very. You are the one who doesn't look ready."

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, reaching out for him.

Sam nodded, turning to kiss Dean's cheek then went to get into bed with Cas.

"Goodnight, Sam. Dean," he said quietly, his voice sounded thick with an unknown emotion and he laid down on his side.

"Night," Dean said, oblivious to Sam’s, and evidently Cas’ struggle

"Good night," Sam said softly, careful not to touch Cas as he lay down.

Cas curled up into the fetal position, his back to Sam. Sam took that as further proof that he shouldn't touch Cas and made sure all his limbs were kept to himself.

***

When Sam woke up to an empty bed, he felt a moment of cold. He half expected Cas to have been wrapped around him again. He could barely admit to himself that he would have liked that.

But where was Cas? Was he okay? Sam sat up in alarm and looked across the room to where Dean should be sleeping. The bed was empty and unmade. Sam rubbed his face and got up. He dressed and went to the bathroom then made Dean's bed and then his. No- His and Cas' bed.

He headed downstairs when he was finished and heard Bobby's gruff voice from the kitchen. "Good. Now I need you to chop that onion."

"Yes, si- Bobby." Came Cas's eager reply.

Sam hesitated outside the kitchen. He probably shouldn’t and guilt was already bubbling in his belly but he wanted to spy a moment.

"That’s good, Cas. Good size on those onion pieces,” Bobby said.

"Thank you. I... thank you for teaching me." Cas’ voice sounded bright and hopeful and it lifted some of Sam’s anxiety.

Sam took a deep breath before walking in, his eyes zeroing in on Cas. He wanted to see his body language before he spoke.

Cas's wings stiffened at the sound of footsteps. He turned to gaze directly at Sam, his eyes flashing with hurt before he smiled politely. "Good morning, Sam. Are you hungry?"

Sam didn't miss the hurt in Cas' look and it made him feel like garbage. He wasn’t sure what put that hurt there but he could guess that it was him. "Hey, Cas." He said softly. "Yeah. I'm pretty hungry." It wasn't a lie. He hadn't eaten much the night before.

Cas swallowed, squirming a little. "That's good. Dean's outside, by the way. He wanted to let you get your 'beauty sleep.'"

Sam snorted, rubbing a hand through his hair. "He WOULD say that...Are you good helping Bobby for a bit?"

Cas's smile fell away. "You're leaving?"

"I'm just going to go check on Dean," Sam assured the angel.

Cas let out a loud breath and nodded. "Okay. I'll be fine. I've been fine. Bobby is an excellent teacher."

Sam looked to Bobby. "Cas is a good learner," Bobby told him.

Sam nodded. "Okay... I'll be back."

Cas nodded seriously then turned back to his task. Sam hesitated just a moment before heading outside. As much as he wanted to fix whatever had put that sadness in Cas’ eyes, he really needed some space and to talk to his brother.

When he found him, he was treated to the site of Dean bent over the Impala. The hood was open and he was tinkering with the car, taking advantage of the presence of all Bobby's tools. Sam couldn't help but stand and watch Dean a moment. The impala was their home. There was something about Dean taking care of their home that always got to him. Not to mention how damn hot it was.

Dean hummed when he realized Sam was watching. "Hey, voyeur. How'd you sleep?"

"Not very well," Sam admitted as he approached his brother.

Dean stepped away from the car, spreading out his arms for a hug. "Why not?"

They were at the side of the house opposite to the kitchen so Sam knew he could step into the hug and kiss his brother without anyone seeing them. "Cas." He said simply after they parted.

Dean licked his lips and eyed Sam's chest. "I don't get it. Your first night sleeping together went awesome. Why was last night so bad?"

"He... Kept to himself and... I didn't want to touch him, Dean. I'm... I'm tainted,” Sam replied.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "I keep tellin' ya we're gonna fix it. You are not dying on my watch, man."

"Yeah I get that," Sam said with a sigh. "I just... He's an angel. He's pure and he's looking for comfort from me. Tainted with demon blood, fucked up me."

"If you're so worried, why not tell him what you are?" Dean offered. "I bet you a blow job he won't give a shit."

Sam hesitated. "I'm not so sure."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, if you tell him and he hates you, that's his loss. We'd just stay away from him. But if you tell him and he doesn't care, you can stop obsessing about it. Rip off that bandaid, man. You'll feel better."

Sam sighed because Dean was right. "Yeah, okay." He was sulking a bit, he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Dean smirked. "Poor baby. Tell you what. If you tell him about the demon blood, I'll take you out on a date. Regardless of what he says. Sound like a plan?"

That made Sam smile a little. Despite himself. "A REAL date? Not to some bar or something?"

"Hey, everywhere is a real date," Dean said, raising a brow. "But yeah, you can pick the place so I don't offend your delicate sensibilities."

Sam snorted. "Jerk." He said as he pushed Dean's shoulder gently.

Dean flicked his tongue out between his teeth and eyed Sam up and down. "Bitch. It'll be nice to touch you without worrying too much about who sees."

Sam let a soft moan. "I know... I miss being close to you." As it was they were probably standing too close.

Dean's eyes darkened at Sam's moan. "I miss that sweet little mouth on my cock. Miss gagging on yours."

Sam bit his lip. His knees felt weak with the want to drop to them and nuzzle at Dean's crotch. He resisted, barely. "When we go on the next hunt,” he rasped.

"Why not during our date?" Dean asked, pouting.

Sam nodded eagerly. "Yeah. That would be good."

"Yeah," Dean rasped, not bothering to hide the fact he was now eyeing Sam's crotch. "Good is an understatement."

Sam glanced towards the house before pressing closer for another kiss. "You gonna fuck me big brother?" He whispered despite knowing that no one could hear. It just made it feel dirtier. Hotter.

Dean kissed Sam back greedily. "I wanna fuck your mouth."

Part of Sam was immediately turned on by Dean's words. The other was vividly aware of where they were and the situation they were in. He pulled back. "I'd swallow every inch,” he said as he stepped back and away from Dean.

"I know you would," Dean hissed out. He looked towards the house. "You should probably go back inside."

"I should." Sam agreed. He gave Dean one more lingering look before heading inside back to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas was still perched on his stool, watching Bobby when Sam came back into the kitchen. He filled the doorway with his shoulders and height and Cas couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have a large strong man holding him safe at night. He doubted he would ever get that from Sam.

"How's it going?" Sam asked, looking between Cas and Bobby.

Cas' wings stiffened but he turned to face Sam. "Nothing has changed. You weren't gone that long," he pointed out. He wondered if the sad longing he felt in his chest was evident on his face. If Sam would notice or even care.

"We need a few things for dinner though," Bobby said. "Went to the fridge for some milk and just used the last of it."

Cas nodded solemnly and gave Sam a slow once over. "We do need milk, yes. Did you have a nice discussion with Dean?"

"Yeah. It was fine," Sam replied with a smile to Cas. "Do you want me to go for a supply run?" he asked Bobby.

"Yeah. That'd be good. Then I can start work on those cuffs," Bobby said.

Cas kept quiet. It was clear there wasn't really a place for him in this conversation. He gazed down at his feet, his wings drooping. He wanted so much to fit in and be one of them but he only ever felt like an interloper.

"Want to come for a car ride, Cas? We could wrap a blanket around your shoulders..." Sam asked after a moment.

Cas wanted to. Lord, he wanted to. He wanted to always be around Sam. But it hurt so much.  
"I should stay in case Bobby needs to see the cuffs," Cas said softly and risked a look at Sam. "But thank you for the offer."

Sam smiled a warm sunshine smile at him and reached out to squeeze Cas' shoulder. "Of course,” he told him. "After the cuffs are off we should go for a drive or something."

Cas' breath hitched despite the anxiety the idea of leaving the house caused. He couldn’t help but melt into Sam's touch. He needed it so badly. "That sounds terrifying." Cas was safe here. Outside... the same could not be said for outside. His master was out there.

"Or we can have another movie night," Sam suggested.

Cas shuffled closer to Sam, aching for a hug that he couldn't ask for. "Do you actually want that?" he asked, not daring to hope just yet.

That’s when Sam wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to," he told Cas.

That didn't sound true at all. Sam had slept in the bed with him when he was clearly uncomfortable with doing so. But it didn't stop Cas from getting up on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. He let himself melt into Sam and fuck. He smelled so good.

"Hey. Can I get you any special treats from the store?" Sam asked Cas as he shifted his arms under his wings.

The only treat Cas wanted was Sam. And that was the treat that was entirely off-limits.

"I haven't really had treats, Sam. I wouldn't even know what to ask for," Cas said softly, clinging to him.

Sam hummed a little. "I'll bring you a few things then."

"Okay." Cas' wings trembled with the desire to kiss Sam. He didn't, of course, but god did he want to.

"Hey is everything good?" Dean's voice came from behind Sam. Sam pulled back to look at him. "Yeah, it’s fine. Bobby needs me to run to the store. Want anything?"

"I think I'll tag along."

"Okay. I was going to get some treats for Cas."

"Then I'm definitely coming. I can't leave the treat picking up to you." Dean said and shot Cas a grin.

Cas blushed when Dean grinned at him. It seemed so bright and genuine. Not forced. He was pretty, too. Very pretty. Cas hadn't really noticed much until this moment - but he was. "You have a really nice smile, Dean," he said carefully, his blush growing with each word.

Dean's smile widened a little. "Thanks, Cas. So do you." Dean tapped Cas' red cheek. "Your blush is cute, too."

All Cas could smell and feel was Sam - but his gaze was firmly on Dean now. His wings trembled happily at the praise. "It is?"

"Real cute," Dean promised.

"So, milk. Anything else?" Sam asked.

"I made a list," Bobby said, pointing to a bit of paper on the fridge. Sam went to grab it. "Ready to go Dean?"

Dean looked over to Sam. "Yeah. You gonna be okay, Cas?"

Cas nodded, biting his lip. "Can I have a hug before you go, Dean?"

"Yeah!" Dean wrapped his arms around Cas in a tight hug, his hands coming up against the base of Cas' wings. It didn’t feel quite as consuming as Sam’s hugs but it came damn close.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas breathed, hugging Dean just as tight.

Dean pulled back and gave Cas a smile that warmed Cas right down to his toes. "We'll be back soon." That smile was just for him. It made his tummy flutter.

"Okay. Enjoy your trip,” Cas said, already wishing they were back.

***

Sam and Dean headed to the car to get going. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but Sam was glad to be alone with Dean for a little bit. He cared for Cas and was happy that he was with them, but being around him could be so draining. "Cas seems to be warming up to you more and more," Sam said once they were on the road.

Dean sent his brother a wicked grin. "You aren't jealous are you, baby?"

Maybe a little... But Sam couldn’t decide who he felt most jealous of. "No. I'm glad he's looking for comfort from you," he said. Better Dean than him.

"Good to know," Dean said and this time he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "You doing okay?"

Sam huffed. "He keeps wanting to... Be close to me. Touch me... I'm not the one he should be seeking comfort from." Sam doubted Dean would actually listen this time.

"Isn't he the one who should be deciding who he wants comfort from?” Sam could hear Dean’s eyes rolling. “I thought we went over this already. Tell him about the demon blood if it's got you angsting so bad. Until then... pretty shitty of you to make assumptions about what he wants or needs."

"I'm going to tell him," Sam told him. "But... It just doesn't feel right. Like I'm tricking him."

Dean sighed. That was Dean’s tired sigh. "Okay, Sam."

By the time they got to the store, Sam’s excitement was starting to override his angst. He was thinking of the different things to bring Cas. "Do you think he'd like smart food?” He asked, surveying the chips aisle. The popcorn?"

"Grab that, I'm gonna grab suckers and chocolate! And licorice," Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know, the good stuff.”

Sam made a face. "We've talked about this. Licorice is gross, dude." God, it was good to see Dean be so playful.

"La, la, la, la, la - not listening," Dean said in a singsong voice and went to grab his choices.

"How old are you?" Sam asked as he grabbed some pretzels. He was grinning like an idiot though. Dean’s mood was infectious.

Dean came around to where Sam was picking up some tortilla chips and swatted Sam’s ass. "Shut up, bitch."

Sam shoved Dean's shoulder. "Fuck off, jerk!" Despite having fun, Sam was a little worried that the wrong person had seen that. They were, after all, in Bobby’s hometown.

“Fine then," Dean said with a fake little pout that made his mouth and lips look so damn fuckable.

They brought their things to the cash for Dean to pay. "You’re in a good mood," Sam told his brother.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean waited until they were out of the store before wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. "I get some alone time with my Sammy."

Sam beamed at his brother. My Sammy. His stomach squished happily. "So... Are you thinking what I’m thinking?"

"Thinking what?" Dean asked, giving Sam a playful squeeze. Sam just pointedly looked at Dean's crotch, then back up at Dean's face with a smirk. It took a moment and then Dean groaned and nodded. "I was hoping for it, yeah."

Sam licked his lips, staring at his brother. "Wanna find a place to park?"

Dean sucked in a shaky breath. "God, yeah. So much."

Sam dragged his fingers down Dean's chest, biting his lip. "Do you want me to suck you off in the back seat, big brother?" It was so easy to get Dean riled up. Usually Sam just had to cast him a look from under his lashes and Dean was putty in his hands.

"Sammy, I always want that," Dean breathed.

Sam snorted. "You already sound so needy." He pulled himself away from Dean so he could get into the car. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him.

"You try being in my shoes and see if you handle it better," he said after he had gotten in the driver's side.

"You talk like you are so hard to resist," Sam told his brother with a smirk. Dean was the pretty one. Everyone knew it. But Dean always looked at Sam like he was something desirable and that's all Sam needed.

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in to give Sam a kiss. "You said something about wanting to suck me?"

"Yeah well, it’s not happening in this parking lot," Sam replied with a smirk.

"Sam," Dean whined, nuzzling at Sam's neck. "Why not?"

"Bobby still lives around here and people might recognize us," Sam replied.

"Then you drive us somewhere," Dean pouted and pawed at Sam's crotch. "I'll... keep my hands busy."

"No way. I'm already sitting here, I'm not moving," Sam replied, pushing Dean’s hands away. God it gave him a trip when Dean got this thirsty.

"Sam," Dean pleaded. He gave Sam's neck a sweet little lick that had Sam squirming. "Why are you being so mean to me, baby?"

"I'm not being mean. Just cautious, come on. I'm sure you know all kinds of places where we can go make out."

"How about... you figure out where we're gonna go or I'm gonna keep licking you right here in the parking lot," Dean said and smiled winningly.

Sam let a thin whine. "W-what about the falls?" If you took an old park road into Falls Park, it led you to a secluded area near the falls that Sam and Dean used to go to make out as teens.

Dean gave Sam a downright hungry look. "That's my boy," he said softly and slid back behind the wheel, quickly getting them on the road.

That's my boy... Sam moaned at that. He couldn't help it. He tipped his head back and unbuttoned his jeans so he could slip his hand in and squeeze his cock. "Fuck, Dean, look what you do to me."

"Sam," Dean panted, squirming in his seat. "You're not playing fair, baby boy, come on. You did this on purpose, huh?"

Sam bit his lip and sent Dean a sly look. "You know how I get when you call me that."

"Such a brat," Dean decided. "I can't wait to do something about it."

"You gonna spank me, big brother?" Sam teased. He pressed his thumb into the head of his cock with a gasp.

"I'm not gonna give you anything if you keep touching yourself," Dean said. Sam could just make out Dean’s tongue flicking against his teeth. "Good boys listen to their big brothers. Only good boys get treats. Don't you want a treat, Sammy?"

Sam let go of his dick and put his hands on the seat and squeezed. "I do," Sam replied once he had steadied his breath. Christ, it was hot when Dean got possessive and bossy.

"Good boy, Sammy," Dean said softly. He licked his lips slowly. "Knew you could be good for your big brother."

Sam's cock twitched against the cool air in the car. Just hearing Dean talk like that was making him dribble precum down the side of his cock. "Hurry up."

Dean's breath hitched and he drove faster. "I'm doing the best I can, Sammy."

"When we get there, I want you to choke me with it," Sam rasped. Partially because it was hot but he also knew it would torture Dean.

"I will, baby," Dean promised.

It felt like forever but, eventually, they made it to the falls. Dean parked in the secluded area they'd liked to go as teens and immediately turned to Sam. "Backseat. Now."

Sam didn't even get out of the car. He kicked off his boots and scrambled over the seat, tumbling into the back. He immediately started shimmying his pants off.

Dean growled and followed suit. Once in the back with Sam, he helped Sam take his pants off, kissing the exposed flesh of his thighs. "Missed you, Sammy. Missed this."

Sam did a half sit up so he could start working Dean's pants open. "I've missed you so much Dean,” he said. "Fuck, I needed you so bad."

"Yeah, I know you did. 'Cause you're a hungry little cocksucker, aren't ya?" Dean said, kissing and nipping at Sam's neck while Sam worked.

Sam tilted his head back with a moan. "Yeah... For your cock specifically,” he breathed. Finally, Dean's cock was free and his mouth goddamn watered as he stroked it.

"You always do know exactly what to say to get me going," Dean breathed and sank his teeth into Sam's soft, sensitive skin, leaving a mark on his neck. On his throat. Right where anyone could see.

"Nnnng fuck, Dean." Sam squirmed. "How am I gonna explain that?"

Dean laughed softly and lapped at the mark. "You're a smart boy, Sammy. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Sam huffed, his hips rolling up into Dean. "Are you going to fuck my mouth or not?"

"Lay down and I will, bitch," Dean gasped, shivering.

Sam laid back, scooting down so his legs were bent but so that Dean could sit on his chest. Dean did just that, dragging his cock along Sam's cheek and chin when he was close enough. "This is such a pretty picture."

Sam smirked, locking eyes with Dean before opening his mouth wide and reaching towards Dean's cock with his tongue.

"Beautiful, slutty boy," Dean groaned and shoved into Sam's mouth, sticking a thumb in alongside his cock. "This mouth brings people to their knees. Least it should. Everyone should be tripping over themselves to get a piece of you, Sammy. But I'm glad you're mine."

Sam choked a little. Partially because Dean's cock was at the back of his throat and partially because it was hotter if he did. He moaned then, laving his tongue over Dean's shaft, bringing his hands up to grip at Dean's hips.  
"If another person were here, I'd have them grab you by your hair and control how you sucked me off. Hands in my baby brother's hair, pushing you as deep and hard on my dick as they wanted." Dean thrust shallowly, eyes trained on Sam's face.

Cas, Sam's mind unhelpfully supplied. God, what was wrong with him? He couldn't help but find the idea hot, though. Being used by both of them. He groaned around Dean's cock, staring up at him through his lashes.

"Like seeing my baby brother gettin' all messy and sloppy," Dean breathed as he fucked into Sam a little harder. "Like it when you make me sloppy. I just really, really like you any way I can have you, Sammy."

Sam's cock was so fucking hard. Dean's dirty talk always fucked him over. Precum was dribbling from his cock and making a puddle on his pelvis as he took what Dean gave him. Dean was so hot like this. Taking and using, talking like a fucking porn star.

"Bet you're aching for some stimulation about now," Dean said, voice rough with lust. He kept his thumb in Sam's mouth, tugging on it, making each thrust in even sloppier. "Bet you want a mouth or a hole to fuck. Or a cock in your ass. If we were having a threesome, you could get stuffed on both ends, baby. Or one of us could take your ass while the other rode your perfect, beautiful dick."

Sam groaned, his lashes fluttering at the thought. His mind shifted to Cas again and he felt guilt-ridden as he imagined Dean fucking him and Cas sitting in Dean’s position. Wings poised as he fucked Sam’s mouth. He took a hand off of Dean’s hip to grip the base of his aching cock. He let his teeth just graze Dean's dick to tease him.

"Sammy," Dean whined, his hips stuttering. He paused a moment, stroking Sam's cheek with the thumb that wasn't buried in Sam's mouth. "You little brat. Tryin' to make me come already, huh? A bit of a self-burn, I know, but it really doesn't take much. You're just so hot."

Sam grinned up at Dean around his cock and moved into a crunch so he could swallow more of Dean down, choking on him again.

With that, Dean came hard into Sammy's mouth with a gasp, his free hand pressing against the roof of the Impala to steady himself. Sam pulled back so he could suck down Dean's cum, moaning as some trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

Dean cleaned up the spilled cum with his thumb and popped it into his own mouth. "You look so fucking perfect." He stared a moment before pulling out of Sam's mouth with a hiss. He bent down for a frenzied kiss. "I love you," he panted against Sam's lips. "I love you so much, Sammy. Can you feel it?"

Sam gasped and for a moment he just stared at Dean. Hearing him say it like that… He meant love - and not the brotherly kind. He pulled Dean into a hungry desperate kiss, arms twining around his neck. "Yeah, Dean... I feel it. I love you, too,” he rasped, his eyes burning with tears.

Dean buried a hand in Sam's hair and kissed Sam back. "Good," he whispered. "Does that mean I can say it whenever I want now?"

Sam moaned, arching up into him "Fuck, Dean... you better..."

Dean whined softly, licking his lips. "Use your words, Sammy. If you want my mouth, you need to say so."

Oh, fuck… Sam was so desperate, he didn’t even care how needy he sounded. "Oh please, Dean. Please suck me off. I'm so hard and wet for you. Please. Fuck, it hurts. Please?"

"Well, what kind of a brother would I be if I let it hurt," Dean said softly and scooted down Sam's body until he was face to face with the goods. He licked the head of Sam's dick, gathering up the precum.

Sam's head fell back and he nearly screamed. His fingers knotted into Dean's hair, almost coming right there and then. "Fuck, Dean. Please."

"I got you," Dean said before swallowing Sam down in one smooth motion with a happy hum.

This time, Sam did scream, bucking up into Dean's mouth. "Dean-Dean-Dean," he chanted, pulling his brother's hair tighter. Dean choked and kept sucking, beginning to bob his head.

Sam was already so close. Hearing Dean choke and suck as those perfect cock sucking lips wrapped around him was intoxication. Sam was coming too soon, crying out Dean's name.

Dean drank down every drop. When Sam finally unclenched Dean's hair, he ran his hands through it soothingly. "That was embarrassing,” he muttered.

Dean kissed Sam's thighs with an unbelieving huff. "No, it wasn't. It was hot as fuck."

"I came too fast," Sam replied, spreading his legs further for Dean.

Dean took the opportunity to leave bruises on both of Sam's thighs. Extra marks to match his throat. "Well, I liked it. Isn't that what matters, baby?

"Yeah," Sam replied. His thighs trembled under Dean's attentive mouth. "What's with the marking? You know I'm yours, Dean."

"I'm marking you because it's hot," Dean said simply. "And if the way your thighs are moving is any indication, you like it, too."

Sam bit his lip. "I like anything you do to me," Sam admitted.

Dean snorted and pulled away. He stretched out his back, licking his lips as he watched Sam. "We should probably head back. Unless... you need to sit and chat for a bit?"

Sam wet his lips, staring up at his brother. He shook his head no. Anything that was bothering him right now would just irritate Dean. "Let's get back."

Dean gave Sam a big grin. "That's my boy. Let's get the treats to Cassie. See if he'll eat any."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean caught Sam’s wrist before they walked in upon arriving back at Bobby’s place. He leaned up to kiss Sam soundly on the mouth. It made Sam’s belly erupt in butterflies. He knew that no one would see but the sweetness of the action and the slim chance that they could be noticed… It had Sam wishing they could have been alone together longer.

Dean hollered a hello to Bobby and Cas when they got inside. “Gonna head to the living room. Get all this set up for Cas,” he told Sam. Sam nodded, sending Dean one last longing look before he went to Bobby's office / library to see what was going on.

"Hey, Cas.” It was still a shock to see Cas' wings. A good shock. They were dark and beautiful as ever. “Bobby," Sam said with a small smile. 

Cas's wings twitched. "Hello, Sam."

"How are things going," Sam asked, moving closer to take a look at Bobby’s notes. 

"Good," Bobby replied. Sam tried not to focus on how Bobby’s eyes darted to his neck. Goddamn it. He should have covered the marks Dean had left."We found out what the markings on the cuffs are. Enochian."

"That’s great Cas!" Sam said. He went to stand next to the Angel so he could inspect the markings again.

"Yes," Cas agreed. Sam didn’t miss the longing in his eyes or the way his wings shivered when Sam picked up his hands so he could inspect the cuffs. It made his heart ache.

"Up until now I was unsure if Enochian really was the language of Angels because I wasn't sure if Angels were real," Bobby said, "You will need to translate it. Who knows how long that will take.”

Cas looked up at Sam before averting his eyes over to Bobby. "You? What do you mean by you?"

"Well I just stared at these books all day and my eyes hurt," Bobby said bluntly. "So I'm conscripting Sam for translation duty while I go make dinner.” 

"Dean put all the stuff we got in the living room for a movie later. Want to take a break and see what we brought you?" Sam asked once Bobby had left.

Cas took a breath and nodded. "Yes," he said. "Show me."

Sam smiled widely at Cas. "We probably won't be able to snack on them until after the cuffs are off but I think we should have a movie night together," he said as he led the way to the living room. 

"Why can't I snack on them while you work on the translation?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side with a frown. "Seems like the perfect time to keep myself occupied." 

***

Dean wasn’t sure what was going through Cas’ noggin but he was frowning. He offered Cas a smile. "You can definitely have some while Sammy’s translating. It's yours after all. Wanna try some of it now?"

Cas's breath hitched as he looked up and nodded. "Yes, please." He seemed so eager. 

Dean nodded and led Cas to the living room where he had made the spread on the coffee table. "Okay so we have licorice, popcorn, chips, chocolate, suckers. What do you wanna start with?" He plunked down on the couch. 

Sam took a seat in Bobby's armchair, leaning forward to watch as Cas made his way to sit beside Dean. "Licorice? That's a weird word. What's that?" He asked, shifting a bit closer.

Dean shot Sam a boasting grin, he couldn’t help it, especially after all the fun banter in the store with Sam. Cas had picked his favorite first.

"It's nasty," Sam said with a laugh.

"It's the best!" Dean opened a fresh pack of red Twizzlers and held it to Cas to take one and try.

"Hmm." Cas took one and licked along its length before taking a bite. Dean tried not to stare. Keyword: tried. "It's... interesting." Cas took his time eating the candy, no doubt drawing out the experience. When he was finished, he looked up at Dean sweetly. 

“Well?” Dean asked.

“I liked it a lot. May I try something else?"

"Oh! yeah." Dean reached for a bag of the Lindor truffles he had gotten. He had been told once that if you were going to have cheap chocolate, have Lindor, though in Dean’s opinion, it wasn’t that cheap. He opened the bag and started to unwrap one of the chocolates. "Have you ever had chocolate before?"

"Not that I know of," Cas replied. Dean felt his eyes on him. "Hey, Dean..." 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, pausing to look at Cas as he spoke.

The angel paused again for a moment. "Can I get in your lap? Please?" 

That was not what Dean was expecting. At all. He was surprised and shot a look to Sam before pulling his gaze back to Cas. "Yeah, Cas. If that's what you want." This was about Cas after all. 

"It is," Cas admitted. Cas moved then, straddling Dean’s thighs so he could face him. His hands came up to rest on Dean’s chest. "Thank you," Cas said with a pleased sound.

Christ! Why was having Cas in his lap so sweet? He should feel guilty about this. Sam would. Sam would be guilty as hell but Dean had a hard time getting there. Cas had literally asked for this closeness. He seemed so content now, too. How could he feel guilty about that? He held the chocolate up for Cas to take and eat.

Instead of grabbing the chocolate though, Cas opened his mouth, his eyes sliding closed.

Dean damn near gulped and looked over to Sam again but Bobby’s chair was empty. He looked back to Cas and slid the little chocolate ball into Cas' mouth, his fingers grazing Cas' lips.

Cas let out a whimper muffled by the chocolate and began sucking on it. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away. Cas shivered. He was so damn close Dean could feel it, especially when Cas shook his wings a little.

"Does that taste good, sweetheart?" Dean asked softly. His voice sounded a little raspy. This time he did feel a little guilty. He probably shouldn’t have called Cas that. It just tumbled out of him. 

"Yes. It really, really does, Dean." Cas's wings were still trembling. “Sweetheart?”

“Yeah…” Dean replied, leaning back a little in embarrassment. “Sorry, it just kinda came out.”

“I like it,” Cas told him before burying his face in Dean's neck.

Dean's breath hitched and his arms came under Cas' wings to hold him. "You looked so pretty taking that bite for me." He admitted. Maybe he was going to hell but it was the truth. Cas seemed so attention-starved… It would probably do him some good to get a compliment or two.

Cas let out a pathetic whine. "Pretty?" 

Dean nodded, jerking a little as he felt Cas’ lips kiss his neck. "Yeah, Cas. Pretty, beautiful."

"Okay, Dean." Cas lifted his head, licking his lips as he met Dean's gaze. "Do I get to try anything else?"

"Yeah." Dean rasped. "Why don't you pick what you want next."

Cas grazed Dean's lips with a fingertip. "The sucker, please."

Oh fuck that was so unfair… He almost cursed Sam for buying them. How was he going to sit there and watch Cas eat that? He shifted them so he could grab one of the suckers. There was a cotton candy one, a cherry one and a blue raspberry one. He held them up for Cas to choose from.

Cas touched the blue raspberry one. "Please," 

Dean unwrapped it and held it up to Cas' mouth. It was as blue as the angel’s eyes. Dean couldn't help but stare. Cas’ eyes didn’t leave Dean’s as he flicked his tongue out and tasted the sucker. He gave an approving hum. "I like it," he rasped then bobbed his head on it for a few seconds. And Christ on a bike it was like he was giving head. Dean willed his body not to get hard. "I like it a lot, Dean."

"So you like the sweet stuff, huh?" Dean asked.

"It seems so." Cas touched Dean's lips with his finger again. "Will you try it, too? I'd like to see it."

Sam's voice nagged in the back of his mind that this was too intimate. But Dean just couldn't bring himself to say no. Sure he found this arousing, but if Cas wanted, needed closeness, who was he to deny him? It wasn’t like Dean was forcing Cas to do anything. Cas had asked to get in his lap. He was initiating all of this. 

"Sure," he said and opened his mouth for Cas to put the sucker in.

"Thank you. You're so sweet to me.” Cas slipped the sucker between Dean's lips and moaned softly, eyes trained on Dean’s mouth. Dean’s dick was definitely on board and he prayed that Cas didn’t feel it. He didn’t want to upset him. 

But then Cas hit him with a bombshell. "I've been thinking about how pretty you are all day." 

Now that was a surprise. Dean thought that Cas only had eyes for Sam. He smiled at Cas and took the sucker out of his mouth. "Thanks, sweetheart. All day?"

"Yes," Cas said, squirming on Dean's lap. He leaned in and flicked his tongue against the sucker again. The sucker that had just been in Dean's mouth. "Sam too. All. day. Long."

"Hey Cas," Dean said softly, his thumb rubbing Cas' back. "Try not to wriggle too much." This was becoming too heated too quickly. Dean felt a little like he was on a train about to run off the tracks. But if he were being honest, he didn’t really want to get off. 

Cas whined and nodded. "I'll try," he whispered.

“Thanks. You're turning me on,” Dean admitted. He chuckled to try and diffuse the situation. Make his arousal no big deal.

Cas looked Dean straight in the eye. "I don't see why that's a problem."

His hands had fallen to Cas’ waist and he let his thumbs rub against him. He did want to do this. He was attracted to Cas. Sam was attracted to Cas. Who knew if Sam would actually act on it, being as uptight about it as he was. Unlike Sam, Dean felt Cas deserved to feel good. He probably had never had a good sexual experience and Dean wanted to show him that it could feel and be oh so good.

"I'd rather wait till your cuffs are off. When you're really free, you know?" He would feel a lot better knowing that Cas was making the decision to become intimate as a free man.

It just felt all kinds of wrong when he still wore the cuffs. It was probably just his own stupid hang up.

Cas just nodded dully. "Okay..."

"Which is your favorite so far, Cas?" Dean asked. “From the sweets?”

"The sucker," he rasped. "I think we already established that I like sweet things."

"Yeah? Not the chocolate?" Dean asked, surprised.

Cas bit his own lip, considering. "It was very good. But I think I liked you feeding the chocolate to me more than the chocolate itself."

Dean chuckled, nodding. "You sure like being touched, huh?"

"Yes," Cas answered softly, completely serious. "I do. Do you like touching me?"

"Yeah." Dean shifted a hand so he could run his fingers through Cas' feathers gently. The action made Cas’ wings quake. "Especially because it seems to make you really happy."

"Dean, you can't do that,” Cas said, his voice strained. “If I can't wiggle on your lap then you can't touch my wings."

Dean snatched his hands back and held them between Cas and himself. Oh no. What had he done? Did he just cross a line? Did he just hurt Cas? "Sorry, Cas. Fuck!! I should have asked you first."

"It's okay, Dean," Cas said. The look he gave Dean was downright sizzling. "It just makes me want you, that's all. I'll survive."

Dean ran his hand through his own hair. "Sorry Cas... we should probably get up or something then.”

"It's okay. I'm supposed to be doing something else with Sam anyway."

Dean presented Cas with the sucker. "Here you go. We can try more snacks later."

"Thank you." Cas took the sucker and leaned in to kiss Dean one more time on the neck. "I'd like that."

And just like that Cas was gone and Dean sat there burdened with a hard-on and a whopping dose of guilt. And it wasn’t even guilt at the intimacy they had just experienced together. It was the fact that he was stupid enough to do something like touch his wings without permission.

He didn’t know what to do with either the guilt or his arousal. What he did know was that he could feel the ghost of Cas’ lips on his neck and the weight of his gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for being so patient with me on this fic. My mental health has been tanking since the lockdown with Covid and I've been really struggling to stay afloat. I promise I have not abandoned this work!
> 
> Also. I promise there will be Sastiel and Wincestiel... We're getting there.
> 
> Also. I know that Cas' emotions are pretty all over the place but Its because of his mental health. As he heals and gets better he'll become more stable.

Saying that he felt strange after that was an understatement. Dean had not outright rejected Cas, but it sure felt like it. The feeling was so new and wholly overwhelming that it made Cas pause in the hall on his way to Sam. He hovered there, just inside his skin, floating somewhere between where his feet touched the floor and his wings that sat poised behind him.

He forced himself to creep forward to peek into where Sam was working. Even from here, he could see the hickies that Dean had left on Sam’s neck. The purple-gold bites that marked Sam as Dean’s. There was a part of Cas that hated putting that label on it. Sam was a free man and didn’t belong to anyone. 

Cas wondered though if he really truly mattered to Sam or if he were just an obligation of Sam’s kindness. It was possible that Sam had good intentions when he had picked Cas up in that cemetery. He was a good man and probably wanted to help. But now? Cas was a burden. No one could have known how fucked up he was by just glancing at him.

And Dean… As Cas watched Sam, he traced his trapezius. His fingers ghosting over where Sam wore Dean’s marks. Dean kissed him but he didn’t kiss him like he kissed Sam. Didn’t leave marks. Made excuses to not go further than kisses. Was the thing developing between himself and Dean even real? Or was it pity?

Sweetheart. 

Cas could get used to being called that. It made him feel like he meant something. Like he was real. Like he was cherished and maybe even a little good. Dean was breathtaking. To the point it was downright ridiculous. It was even more ridiculous that had taken Cas so long to notice exactly how gorgeous he was. He'd been too wrapped up in Sam to see much of anything else. Was still wrapped up in Sam, truth be told. But Dean was sweet and kind and- Oh God Cas hoped it was real.

Cas sighed in defeat then walked into the room towards Sam. He felt so emotionally exhausted. The kind of tired you can’t sleep away. His eyes fell on the hickeys that laced Sam’s trapezius again. The words came out before he had a chance to stop them.

"I'm guessing Dean gave those marks to you," Cas said, hating the envy that was clear in his tone. Normally, Cas enjoyed seeing their love for each other. The easy intimacy. But with him feeling so low, it felt more like reopening a wound. It felt like a reminder of what he didn't and would never have.

Sam's eyes fell and his hand rubbed over the marks almost self consciously. "Yeah, Cas..."

"Right, of course." Cas hugged himself and quickly averted his gaze. "You know, I almost believed he liked me. But why would he like me when he's got you? You're... You're perfect and I'm -" Cas' voice cracked and he shut his mouth, afraid he'd start wailing if he kept talking.

"What?" Sam prompted. He reached out to run his hand up and down Cas' arm.

Cas whimpered and held himself tighter. "You're perfect. He - he probably just felt bad for me. Pitied me. Said what he thought I wanted to hear."

"I'm not perfect Cas."Sam said softly. "And I know Dean. He wouldn't say things like that to you just because he thought you wanted to hear them." 

"You know, the worst part is, I don't know who I feel more envious of. You or him. Because I look at those marks and..." Cas paused, laughing harshly. But it wasn't at Sam. The mean laughter was at himself. "I wish I'd been the one to put them there. I'm so... Pathetic."

Sam inhaled audibly. "I'm sorry Cas... That must feel... really shitty. But I don't think you are pathetic." He moved closer to pull Cas into a tight hug, his arms wrapping tight around his shoulders.

Cas' eyes burned with un-shed tears and he felt his lower lip wobble in an attempt to not cry. Hearing Sam say that… that validation… He nuzzled his face into Sam’s chest, relishing the closeness despite the fact that this was a pity hug. "It does feel shitty, yes."

"Did Dean say something to make you feel that he wasn't genuine?" Sam asked, rubbing Cas’ back.

"No," Cas choked out, clinging to Sam like he was starving for him - and he supposed he kind of was. "He said very nice things and in the moment I was delighted. I just... I just saw his marks on you and it felt... bad. It made me second guess everything."

"I'm sorry Cas." Sam said again.

"You should just... start the translation. Forget I said anything," Cas said but then he was crying for real now. 

Sam didn't move to let go. if anything, he hugged Cas tighter. "It's okay. Just let it out." He told him gently.

Cas obeyed, letting himself sob against Sam’s chest and making a mess of Sam’s shirt. It was cathartic, cleansing. But there was a part of Cas that felt worried. Before Sam, he hadn't been allowed these sorts of outbursts. No negative emotions were allowed to be shown. He wondered how he had gotten so weak so quickly? Would there be punishment for this? He knew on a base level that Sam and Dean wouldn’t hurt him. But he had lived so long in that fear that it was hard to turn it off.

"Thank you, Sam," he finally said shakily and made himself pull away. "I... I deeply apologize for my behavior. I-I shouldn't have done that." his nose was stuffy and his head was throbbing a little. It felt heavy despite how good it was to cry. Cas had made quite a mess, covering Sam's shirt and neck with his tears.

"Hey." Sam pulled back just enough to take Cas' face in his hands. "Nothing to apologize for." He said. "It's good to let it out."

"That's not true." Cas let out a soft, keening whine. Sam's touch felt so sweet and intimate. His eyes dropped to Sam's lips as the desire to kiss Sam overwhelmed him. Resist. He doesn't want you. Resist. "You should really start the translation, Sam."

" What makes you think it's not true." Sam asked so gently it almost hurt.

Cas groaned quietly, hugging himself. "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No. Because I care about you and... Your feelings are important to me. The translation can wait for now." Sam replied

"Fine." Cas’ pulse fluttered nervously. "I have much to apologize for. My desire for you. My emotions. I - I want nothing more than for you to punish me or kiss me. Or both."

"Why would I punish you?" Sam asked. "You can't control your feelings and desires."

"Sam, please don’t be mad… .but all of these questions are overwhelming," Cas said, looking away.

Sam nodded, reaching out to run his hands up and down Cas' arms again. "What do you need from me right now?"

"I've asked you multiple times to start the translation," Cas said, his breath hitching at the contact. God, he loved it when Sam touched him. "There's not much else you can do, Sam. Not unless you'd let me straddle your lap, which I'm guessing is out of the question."

For a moment, Sam just stared at him. Cas could almost hear the wheels in his head turning. "You did that before when I refused to punish you." Sam Said. “Asked for closeness instead… What if you sat very close to me? I can start the translation and you can sit against me as I work."

Cas sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, considering. He nodded after a moment. “Okay. Let's try that."

Sam smiled at Cas. He squeezed his shoulder before going to sit down. He pulled a chair up really close and motioned for Cas to sit. Cas sat beside him and pressed close enough that their sides were flush against each other. “Better?” Sam asked.

Cas laid his head on Sam's shoulder and sighed softly. "Yes, I think so."

~

It was insanely late in the morning when Sam finally finished his translating. He ran a hand over his face and gave Cas a tired look. "Done,” he said with a smile. 

"And? What does it say?" Cas pressed. He was tired too but he needed to know.

"It's a binding spell,” Sam replied. He ran his fingers over the markings again. "It's to keep your Angelic abilities at bay."

"Do you know how to break the spell?" Cas asked, his pulse jumping when Sam touched the markings. 

"Bobby and I will have to look into it tomorrow," Sam said. "But there are no warnings. No indication that tampering would be bad so I don't see why just taking the cuffs off won't break the spell."

"If you can break the spell, that means I'll have access to my powers," Cas said, hope filling his chest like warm honey. "And I can finally be useful to you."

Sam gave Cas a sad smile. "Usefulness doesn't make you more or less valid." He rubbed Cas' shoulder. "You don't exist to make other people happy. What makes you happy should come first.” 

Cas let out a gasp and he stared at Sam's hand. Where he was touching Cas. "That's not how I was taught, Sam. It's not the truth I've lived. How do I un-live it? How do I unlearn it? I don't know how to begin," he whispered, shivering.

Sam nodded. "I'm not sure either. You are going to have to find out for yourself. But I'm here for you. And so is Dean and Bobby."

"In what way will you be here for me?" Cas took in a cleansing breath and met Sam's eyes. "How do you feel about me?"

Sam huffed a sigh. "I care about you a lot,” he answered honestly. "Listen, Cas. You have been horribly abused for a long time. I am not sure if you have ever had a healthy relationship. That's why I keep telling you that you need to heal. You need to find out who you are as a person before you start looking for love."

Cas cringed at Sam's sigh. Was Sam getting bored of him? Fuck. Had he angered Sam? 

Cas didn't have time to think. His training took over and Cas slid to the floor, crawling between Sam's legs. His wings shook as he kept his head bowed. "I'm sorry. I keep being disrespectful and... I keep forgetting my place. I shouldn't challenge you. I shouldn't want you the way I do. I shouldn't get upset because you don't feel the same. Please correct my behavior so I remember to be good. Please punish me until I learn my lesson."

Sam cringed. Cas could feel it where one of Sam’s knees touched him."I'm not angry or upset Cas I swear."

Cas shuddered and nuzzled at Sam's knees. He shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't... But it felt so good to be close to him. "Please."

Sam pushed his fingers through Cas' hair. "We're both tired... We should get some sleep. I promise I'm not mad at you."

Cas moaned a little. "Will you touch me? When we lay down? I'd rather sleep on the floor than go through another night of you avoiding me."

"Yeah... Okay, Cas." Sam agreed without hesitation.

Cas sagged a little in relief. "Thank you, Sam. Thank you so much."

Sam gave Cas a sad smile and got up. "Let’s go then." He said softly and led the way upstairs.

Cas trailed behind Sam, vibrating with the effort not to touch him.

When they got to the bedroom, Sam smiled in the direction of where Dean was sleeping. A private moment. Then he turned to Cas. "Need help with your wings?" he asked quietly. 

God help him, Cas shivered at the idea of Sam’s hands on his feathers again. "I'd really appreciate it if you did."

Sam bit his lip and nodded. He went behind the Angel to help him easier. Sam handled Cas' wings carefully as he helped him out of the flannel, making Cas gasp. "We are going to have to get you some of your own clothes," Sam commented.

"But I like your clothes. It's comforting." Cas was surprised at how easily he spoke his preference.

"I'll find you some more things to wear that were ours then," Sam replied and dropped the shirt into a hamper. "Maybe Bobby has some of ours kicking around from when we were younger."

Cas chewed on his lips and wiggled out of his pants, which left him in nothing but underwear. "I suppose that's acceptable." 

Sam chuckled, smiling at him and undressed down to a t-shirt and boxers. He put them and Cas' things into the hamper, stalling. 

"Sam," Cas rasped as he laid out on Sam’s bed. "Is it that awful being near me? Should I lay on the floor instead, would that be preferable?"

Sam winced visibly. "I should tell you something... about me. If you keep seeking comfort from me.”

"I'm listening, Sam," Cas said quietly.

"So am I." Dean grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. 

"Dean," Cas said, his breath hitching as he glanced over at him. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Dean gave Cas a warm smile. "Whats going on?"

Sweetheart. Cas nearly shivered at the pet name. it felt so natural coming from Dean. Like he had been calling him that for years. Maybe how Dean was treating him wasn't fake after all. 

"I was just about to tell Cas about my... thing." Sam told Dean carefully

"Oh this should be good." Dean reached out to Cas. "Want to sit down near me?"

"Yes." Cas let out a happy noise and was out of Sam's bed in an instant, quickly sitting on the floor near Dean.

Dean frowned down at Cas and for a moment, Cas was terrified he had done something wrong. "What are you doing down there?" Dean asked and patted the bed beside him. "Comeer."

A slave's place is on the floor. 

They'd told him a few times now he wasn't a slave but then earlier, when Dean had turned down sex, it became clear that Dean didn't think he was free. Not yet anyway… So didn't that mean Cas needed to behave right, behave how he'd been taught? 

"I'm sorry, I guess I was confused." Despite the conflicting thoughts, Cas was damn near bursting with warmth as he crawled onto Dean's bed, sitting down so close to Dean their thighs were flush together. Cas licked his lips, watching Dean through his lashes before shifting his gaze back to Sam. "Sam? What is the thing you need to tell me."

"I..." Sam paused, clearly struggling with the words. It took a moment before he blurted; "I have demon blood in me."

Cas stroked along Dean's thigh with his fingers, blinking at Sam slowly. "And... You think I'll judge you for that?"

Sam hugged himself a little. "You're an angel... I'm-" he paused again, looking down as if searching for words. "No. I don't think you will judge me. But-" Sam looked to Dean. "Dean was told that he might have to kill me. Like I was going to go darkside or something. And I feel it in me. I'm angry ALL the time-" Sam was wringing his hands together anxiously.

Sam, angry? It didn't compute. Cas hadn't seen a single instance of Sam's anger. Perhaps Sam felt it but Sam hadn't once lashed out at Cas the way his owner had. 

"I'm no angel, Sam. That's where you're wrong. I'm nothing but a sex slave. A toy. And you saved me anyway." Cas gave Dean's thigh a gentle squeeze. He wanted to go to Sam but it didn't feel right. His training kept him rooted to the spot despite his desires. "The demon blood isn't important to me. That doesn't damn you or make you evil. What matters is what you do. And you've done good things. Great things. Remember that.”

"Cas you're not a toy." Sam blurted. "Sex slave maybe, Once. but not any more."

"Sammy's right Cas." Dean added.

Cas considered that but moved forward. “Dean... do you think you'll have to kill Sam?"

"Nope. I'm not even worried.” Dean replied 

"I thought as much." Cas let out a relieved breath.

“You don’t know that Dean.” Sam sighed

“Hey Cas? You seem antsy. Do you wanna go to Sam?"

Cas shyly kissed Dean's cheek. "I do... but I thought maybe you'd want to go to him since you're together. Why would he want me when you're right here?"

"He's talked to me about this." Dean told Cas. "Right now he's talking to YOU."

Cas kissed Dean's cheek one more time and gathered his courage. After a few terrifying seconds, he got off Dean's bed and walked over to Sam. Once there, he knelt down and tentatively gazed up at Sam. "I feel like you aren't listening to me. It hurts. Maybe it shouldn't. Maybe I haven't earned the right to hurt - but it does. You are focusing all of your attention on me and conveniently ignoring the rest. The part that has to do with you."

Sam opened his mouth as if to argue but closed it again. "I'm sorry Cas. You have a right to feel hurt... I'll... I'll try to listen."

Cas took a few deep breaths as he watched Sam's face. This was easily one of the most terrifying things he'd ever done. Giving his opinion. Being seen and heard. "Do you believe me? Because I believe in you, Sam. I believe in your goodness. It will prevail. Your goodness and love are more powerful than the demon blood. It's more powerful than the anger you're struggling with."

Sam gave Cas a small smile as he took in what Cas had to say. "I want to believe you..." He said. "I want for what you're saying to be true."

Cas's face fell and he scooted away from Sam. "So you don't believe me? You don't trust me?" How delusional Cas had been. Of course Sam didn't believe him. Of course his words meant nothing. Because Cas was nothing.

"But that's what Cas is saying, Sammy. It's not what's inside you it's what you do with it." Dean argued

"Cas... It's not that I distrust you. It's just that. I'm scared Cas. And it's going to take some time..." Sam said, ignoring Dean. He reached out for Cas, his face was like a mirror to the hurt that Cas was feeling.

Cas took Sam's hand and nodded solemnly. There wasn't anything more for him to say. He couldn't help. It had been stupid to try, this is why he should have stayed near Dean... "Okay, Sam," he said quietly and squeezed Sam's hand.

Sam's mouth twitched a little. "Can I hug you, Cas?" he asked.

"All right." Cas stood up, his pulse pounding in his throat as he watched Sam's every move. When Cas got close enough, he reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Sam was silent a moment before he was able to make his voice work. "Thanks Cas. What you said- It means a lot to me."

Cas huffed and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, his wings shivering happily despite the hurt. "I don't see how that's true considering you said you don't believe me."

"I may not believe you, yet. But hearing that think so well of me... It makes me hopeful. So thanks for that." Sam replied, turning his head so his cheek rested on Cas' sternum.

Cas carded his fingers through Sam's hair and sighed softly. "Okay, Sam." It wasn't really okay but it was clear they didn't see eye to eye on this. Sam let a little sigh at the feeling of Cas' hand in his hair and didn't move from where he was. 

Dean snorted at the sound from where he still sat on the other bed. "You're playing with his hair aren't you. He fucking loves that."

"I am." Cas licked his lips and kept dragging his fingers through Sam's hair. "Good to know, I suppose."

"Feels nice, eh? He uses this special shampoo-"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam snorted, flipping his brother the bird from behind Cas' back.

"That's not very nice," Cas said, chastising Sam playfully as he tugged on his hair.

Sam made a little whimper before looking up at Cas with surprise. "It wasn't..." He agreed after a moment. "We uh... should sleep. big day tomorrow."

"Whatever you say," Cas said with a snort and let go of Sam.

"Sleep next to me?" Dean asked, smiling up at Cas. 

"Oh, Dean." Cas' wings shivered in delight and he itched to jump on him and cover his face with kisses and affection then and there. "I'd love to."

Dean shifted so he could get back on the bed and under the covers and pulled back to give Cas room to get on to. "Tight fit but you'll have more room than with Samsquach over there."

"It'll give me an excuse to be closer to you," Cas said shyly as he slipped into bed and laid down as close to Dean as he dared.

"Night, Sammy." Dean said over Cas.

"Night." Sam replied and turned off the light.

Dean got more comfortable, shifting a little. "Here. Lay against my chest." Dean told Cas. Cas scooted closer to Dean, dragging his fingers along Dean's soft, tempting looking lips before doing as he was told and laid his head down on Dean.

Dean hummed softly, bending to kiss Cas' forehead. He lifted Cas' chin with his fingers to give him a chaste, gentle kiss. It was easily the most glorious kiss Cas had ever experienced despite how innocent it was. Cas moaned greedily against Dean's mouth, dragging his tongue along Dean's lips, quietly asking for more.

"Uuhh... You two okay?" Sam asked.

"Peachy, Sam." Dean replied before kissing Cas again, opening his mouth to him.

This time, Cas attempted to be quieter so he wouldn't disturb Sam as he kissed Dean harder, plunging into his mouth and taking exactly what he wanted. His wings trembled as his hands wandered, stroking Dean's chest and belly.

Dean’s fingers stroked along the dip of Cas' spine at the small of his back. He kissed Cas back just as eagerly for a few moments before He ran his mouth to Cas' ear as his hand slid down to Cas' hip. "We should cool it. with Sam in the room." He whispered into Cas' ear.

Cas' breath hitched and he scraped his blunt nails low on Dean's belly, toying with his underwear as he continued to kiss Dean insistently. "Dean," he whined quietly. “Okay…”

Dean kissed Cas one last time, his hand sliding back to the small of his back. It stayed there even after he fell asleep. Cas had a harder time, listening to Dean’s heartbeat, his breathing. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
